Operation LAST
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Post-INTERVIEWS. Nigel Uno wakes up from a realistic dream he had and a mysterious person explains why. Hoagie meets a new girl and he'll be stuck in a love triangle pretty soon. Pairings: Read to find out.
1. A Crazy Dream

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And _

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

Ooh, my very first long fic. In this story, I put that Abby and Nigel used to be neighbors.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Crazy Dream.

--

"Kids Next Door, goodbye."

Nigel Uno was selected to be a Galactic KND operative, in which he joined in. Before he could enter the spaceship, he said goodbye to his closest friends; Hoagie, the friendly 2x4 technology officer and friend since kindergarten; Kuki Sanban, the happy-go-lucky Japanese girl who enjoys giving joy to others; Wally Beatles, the tough kid, but a supportive friend; Abby Lincoln, team spy, second-in-command and best friend who gives great advice. He would never forget them, and neither would they.

--

"No!"

Nigel Uno sat up on his bed. He looked around and saw he was still in his bedroom. He thought he's on a spaceship headed for distant space, but it seems it's only a dream.

"Phew. That's only a crazy dream," Nigel said.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and shone in front of Nigel. He had to cover his eyes even if he was wearing his sunglasses. As the light fades, a shadow appeared. Nigel noticed it was a shadow of an adult.

"Show yourself, adult!" Nigel said fiercely.

"Calm down, kid," the adult said with a British accent, seemingly familiar.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"Nigel Uno."

"What? I'm Nigel Uno so it's impossible for you to be me. You're nuts," Nigel said.

"Oh really? What if I'm from the future?" the man asked.

"Wha? There's no way," Nigel said.

"How can I convince you that I'm you from the future? Ah, yes. Ask me any question about you or the Kids Next Door and I'll guarantee a right answer," the man said.

"Hmm… fine. Let me see if you are crazier than what you seem. Did I pass my entrance exam in the KND?"

"No. Abby hacked into the mainframe to change your grade." Nigel was surprised; it was only a secret between him and Abby, but he took his mind off of it and settled to the next question.

"Since when did I know Abby?"

"Since you were 4. You guys were even neighbors before they moved."

"When did Hoagie, Fanny and I study together?"

"When you were at kindergarten."

"Who did I save at his first day of school?"

"Wally."

"Who made me bald?"

"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane; your so-called cousins."

Nigel couldn't believe it; the man answered all of the questions correctly, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Show yourself. I want to see you," he said.

The man stepped out of the shadows and Nigel saw a bald man wearing sunglasses, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, gray pants, white socks and brown boots; he looked exactly like Nigel, only that he's older.

"I cannot believe it," Nigel said.

"Now you believe me?" his older version asked.

"Maybe. But if you are from the future, why are you here? You must be here to tell something important."

"Oh, right. About your dream, it's about your dream."

"What about it?"

"For you, it may be a dream, but for me, it happened already. The reason why it's only a dream for you is because I changed something in the past but I'm sorry I can't tell you what it is."

"Why?"

"Because it's just it. I can't tell you because it's classified. Back to the main topic, you'll also find out your real girl."

"What? Really? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Is it Lizzie? Numbuh 362? Numbuh 86? Numbuh 3? Numbuh 23? Who?"

"No, no, no, no and no. You do know her, but you'll have to find out on your own."

"Who is she?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you because it'll be better if you find it out on your own and sooner," the older Nigel said, fading away.

"Wait! I still have to ask…"

Nigel was too late; his older self already disappeared to the future.

"Come back... great. I don't even know if this is real," Nigel muttered, "I'll just get back to sleep and not dream of some weird things again."

He went back to sleep to regain energy. But for all he knows, what happened earlier wasn't believeable at his view.

* * *

YAY! 1st chappie! Pls. rate and review, no flames.


	2. Invites and an Embarassing Video

Chappie 2, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 2: Invites and an Embarrassing Video

--

It was 9 a.m. on a Saturday. The five operatives were awake and ready to go on missions. They were all in the living room except for Hoagie.

--

"Hey, where's Numbuh 2?" Kuki asked and then Wally said, "I dunno."

"Hey guys," Hoagie said, coming in and then Nigel asked, "Where have you been, Numbuh 2?" and then Abby asked, "Yeah. Are ya eating in your room again?"

"No!" Hoagie said and started muttering, "I was thinking of Penny again."

Wally asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did ya say?"

"Didn't you hear, Numbuh 4? He said he was thinking of Penny," Kuki replied.

"Who's that?" Wally asked.

"Penny Anderson. I met her last night in the carnival. She's cute, funny and has a total crush on me!" Hoagie explained.

Then, Kuki said, "Crush? I never thought that a girl would have a crush on you, and how come you know?"

"Well, there's proof. See, Penny likes me and I sorta like her too. And I know because her little sister told me, FYI!"

Nigel really got annoyed and said, "Okay, okay. Enough with the Hoagie loves Penny thing. Back to the topic, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Abby asked her leader and he said, "We don't have any missions today!" "That's not bad news," Kuki said and Wally exclaimed, "Finally!"

"Nigel dear, come down here with your friends!" Mrs. Uno said.

"So, are we gonna go down or what?" Abby asked and then Nigel told her, "Okay, Numbuh 5. Team, let's move out," and they all rushed to go to Nigel's mom.

They walked down the treehouse to the kitchen. When they reached there, his mom was there, slicing carrots.

--

"Oh kids, you're here," Mrs. Uno said.

"Uh mom, why did you call us?" Nigel asked and Mrs. Uno replied, "Oh, it's just that I called your friends' family to come here to have dinner or a picnic with us."

"And Abby's parents accepted it?" Abby asked Nigel's mom and she said, "Of course. All of your parents agreed to come. Even the Andersons agreed."

"Anderson? Why does that last name sound familiar?" Wally asked and then Hoagie asked, "Andersons? The family of Penny Anderson?" and then Mrs. Uno said, "Yes. We met her parents yesterday and they were kind and so we invited them."

"YES!! WHOOHOO!!"

Hoagie exclaimed with excitement. The rest looked at him and Hoagie asked, "What?"

Kuki said, "Nothing," and then Wally said softly, "Lover boy."

The three other kids giggled and Hoagie glared at Wally.

"What did I do?" Wally asked and then Hoagie said, "I heard that."

"Okay kids, just stay in the living room," Mrs. Uno said.

--

And so, the kids walked to the living room and plopped on the couch.

"So, I guess we'll have a dinner party or a picnic," Nigel said and then Abby said, "Yup. Numbuh 5 wonders if Cree will come to spy on us or just come because mom and dad forced her to."

"And also, tonight, we'll meet Penny," Kuki said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Hoagie and Penny, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wally chanted.

All of them laughed except for Hoagie.

"Shut up, guys," Hoagie said and then Kuki said, "Well, it's true you like her anyway!"

"UH!! Sheesh guys, please stop teasing me!" Hoagie said loudly to his friends and they zipped up, but Wally was still giggling and Kuki was hiding a smile.

Nigel and Abby were both quiet after Hoagie asked them but they really wanted to roll on the floor while they burst out laughing, so did Wally and Kuki but they didn't want to make Hoagie mad.

"So, what time will our parents come here?" Kuki asked and the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! That must be them," Mrs. Uno said, walking to reach the door.

She opened it and Mr. Uno entered.

"Hello dear," Mr. Uno said.

Then, Abby's parents and Cree entered.

"Why hello there. Thanks for inviting us," Mr. Lincoln told the Unos and then they said, "You're welcome. Thanks for coming. We wanted to see our old neighbors again."

Wally scratched his head and asked, "You guys were neighbors before?"

Nigel replied, "Yeah. We used to be neighbors until Abby had to transfer."

"Yup. Abby didn't even know why we transferred. But all Abby knows is that Nigel and Abby are always buddies," Abby added.

"So, you guys are lifelong friends?" Hoagie asked and then Nigel said, "I guess so."

"Hello Cree. My, have you grown," Mrs. Uno said and then Cree said, "Thanks, Mrs. Uno."

"Look, Cree's here," Kuki said and then Hoagie said, "Nice. Cree's here."

"Hey mate, I thought you like Penny?" Wally asked and then Nigel said, "Don't you remember, Hoagie had a crush on two girls when we were nine? Those were funny times."

"Oh yeah. Oh wait, Hoagie's cheating on Penny, with a capital Ch," Wally said and then Abby told him, "Wally, it's with a capital c, not a capital CH," and then Wally told her, "Whatever."

"But you're still wrong, Wally," Nigel said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Uno. What a pleasure to see you," Genki Sanban, Kuki's mom, said.

"Thank you for coming," Mrs. Uno said, and then Mushi came in.

"Mushi? I thought she was grounded," Hoagie said and then Kuki said, "Well, if mom and dad leave home, she might thrash the house."

"Where are my mom and dad?" Wally asked.

"Why, hello Mr. and Mrs. Uno. What a pleasure to be invited to this dinner," Mr. Beatles said.

"Why, yes. It's so nice to meet the parents of Wallabee's friends," Mrs. Beatles said, carrying Joey.

"Is this little Joey?" Monty, Nigel's dad, asked and then Mr. Beatles replied, "Yes, he is. How do ya know him?" and then Mrs. Uno said, "Nigel never stops talking about his friends. He mentioned that Wally had a little brother named Joey."

"Okay, guess that answers my question," Wally said.

"Aww, Joey's so cute!" Kuki squealed and then Wally said, "I know. He looks just like me," and then Hoagie giggled.

Hoagie was thinking that Wally thought that Kuki said that Joey was cute, and Wally says he and Joey look like each other, making Wally look cute in Kuki's eyes too. Wally has a huge crush on Kuki, but never could admit it… yet. Then lastly, the last operative's family entered.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Uno," Mrs. Gilligan said.

"So I guess we're all complete then, huh," Nigel said and then Abby said, "Yup. Abby guesses so."

Kuki and Wally were nodding their heads but Hoagie blurted out, "Hello, Penny isn't here yet!"

"Ooh! Hoagie's waiting for his girlfriend!" Wally said and the other three chuckled.

"Hello, you must be Hoagie's pals," a girl said, approaching them.

She has long, blonde hair, blue-green eyes, a pink shirt with a yellow star print in the middle, and a white skirt; she looked really pretty.

"Guys, I want you to meet Penny Anderson," Hoagie said.

"Hi. My real name is Penelope Brie but don't dare to call me that in public," Penny said.

Kuki said, "Hi Penny. It's so nice to meet Hoagie's crush."

Penny had a confused face and asked, "What?" and then Hoagie said, "Excuse us first, Penny," and he grabbed Kuki.

"Kuki, don't blurt it out like that," Hoagie said and then Kuki said, "But Wally told me you want to."

Hoagie rolled his eyes and glared at Wally, who was chuckling crazy, but did notice the glare.

"What'd I do?" Wally asked.

"Okay, let me guess, that girl in the hat is Abby, that boy with the shades is Nigel, the Japanese girl is Kuki, and the Australian boy is Wally. Am I right Hoags?" Penny asked.

Abby said, "Hoags? One more jump and it could be…"

"Hog," Nigel continued and Kuki and Wally chuckled.

"Even if Hoagie's a little fat, he's still cute," Penny said which made Hoagie blush and the other four giggle.

"Could ya guys keep it down?!" Cree yelled angrily and then Abby said, "Could ya stop butting in?!"

Cree rushed to them angrily and said, "Okay, Crabigail, zip it or else…"

"Or else what?" Nigel asked angrily and then Cree said, "You too, Nigie."

Kuki said, "The attack of the hated nicknames."

"You said it," Wally told Kuki.

"Oh children, why don't all of you sit down and watch this home video from six or seven years ago? You're all allowed to see them," Mr. Uno said, bringing a videotape.

"Oh, videos? Kids, come here!" Mr. Lincoln called out to the other kids.

Joey was still too young so he stayed with his mom.

Mushi, Tommy and a freckle-faced, blonde haired and yellow-eyed kid entered.

"Who's the freckles kid?" Wally asked and then Penny said, "That's my little sister, Brittany Pia, but call her Brittany or she'll throw a temper tantrum," and then they all sat down on the couch and Mr. Uno inserted the tape in the VHS.

The scene appeared in the Unos' backyard. Nigel was sitting on a bench as Abby approached.

--

"Hi Nigel," 5 year-old Abby said to her 5 year-old friend.

"Hey Abby," Nigel said and then Abby asked, "So what are you thinking about? Is it about what Gilbert said today?"

"Well, yeah. He's such a jerk! He can't stop picking on me!" Nigel said.

"You shouldn't have saved me from him teasing me. Now look, he's picking on you. I'm sorry," Abby apologized.

Nigel looked at her frowning face and said, "It's not your fault. He shouldn't pick on you. At least he isn't now, even if he is teasing me. I don't want anyone to pick on my best friend."

"Thanks, Nigel. I hope he stops teasing you. By the way, what was it about?"

"He said I have a crush on you or something, whatever that means."

The two kids scratched their heads, confused on what is the meaning of the word 'crush'. Then, an 8 year-old Cree passed them and greeted, "Hey, you two. What's with the long faces?"

"Cree, what does 'crush' mean?" Abby asked.

"It means smash, kiddos," Cree answered.

"Is there another meaning?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, that one. Well, umm… err… it's hard to explain it to you kids. It's kinda too complicated for you guys to understand."

"Just tell us, please," Abby begged with a puppy-pout face on.

"Aww… you know I can't resist that face. Fine. Well, I don't know how to say this. Aha! Right before, Zack has a crush on Cindy and now she's his girlfriend? It kinda means… well… if you have a crush on someone, who will like-like him. They kinda do hugging and kissing and holding hands and stuff. Uh, kinda creepy."

"Oh, so having a crush on someone is kinda like you guys do kissing and junk?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. But you guys are too young for that. I mean, you guys are only five. Don't rush to crush," Cree joked and started laughing while walking away.

"So, that's what crush means," Abby said.

"I don't have a crush on you. I don't kiss you and junk," Nigel said.

"I know. Kissing is kinda for grown ups," Abby said.

"I'm getting bored. Let's walk around for a while."

The two stood up and walked around, looking at the surroundings. But Nigel wasn't careful; he didn't notice a huge rock in front of him. He tripped sidewards and fell on Abby, with their lips closed together. They quickly pulled away, both blushing deep red.

"Uh, sorry," Nigel apologized awkwardly.

"I… it's alright… I saw that rock in your path earlier," Abby said.

As the scene fades, the house suddenly fills with loud laughter.

--

"HAHAHA!! That's… HAHAHA… Really… HAHAHA…Funny!!" Hoagie said loudly while laughing.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Kuki said.

"Ooh! Nigel kissed Abby! He meant to fall down! It wasn't an accident! He has a crush on her!" Wally teased.

"I tripped on a rock! I didn't do it on purpose!" Nigel declared, but it wasn't heard because of the layering howls of laughter and guffaws. Now, Nigel and Abby were blushing crimson.

* * *

Eheh, just getting started. R & R, no flames.


	3. More Videos

* * *

Chapter 3, everyone. Thanks for the reviews, Golde.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the part of the song that Cree sang (That's What Girls Do - Hilary Duff).

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfation_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 3: More Videos

"Oh kids, enjoying the videos?" Mrs. Uno asked, coming in. "So, did you see Nigel at the park?" Mrs. Uno asked and then she looked at the screen.

"Whoops! Monty must've put the wrong tape."

"Oh, that was the wrong tape, alright," Cree said, giggling.

Mrs. Uno switched the tapes.

"Sorry about that. We hid those tapes we can't tell which are which," Mrs. Uno apologized but then, Hoagie said, "It is okay, Mrs. Uno. It was really an interesting video," and then the rest chuckled except for Nigel and Abby, who were still blushing.

"Well, I wanna watch more videos," Mushi said and then Tommy said, "The Tommy agrees."

"Zip, it Tommy," Hoagie told his little brother and he responded, "It's THE Tommy. With the word the!"

"Whatever. Now zip it," Hoagie said and Tommy kept quiet.

"Look, the scene is appearing," Penny said. It was the park.

--

"Mom! Why do we have to go to the park?!" a 5 year-old Nigel asked his mom.

"Honey, we're going to have fun here," She replied to her son. Nigel is sitting on the bench.

"Why can't I just play at home? There's no one here to play with," Nigel said. He then walked around the park. He didn't notice he was going to bump into someone.

"OW!" He and the other person said. "Oh. Sorry. Hey Nigel," a 5 year-old Abby said, looking at him.

"Sorry for bumping you Abby. Are you okay?" Nigel asked her and she said, "Yeah. It doesn't hurt that much anyway."

They both then walked together. For several minutes, they walked around the park. Then, they passed the fountain.

"That looks pretty," Abby said. Then, they both stopped and looked at it.

"I'm tired," Nigel said.

"Let's sit here," Abby said, and the two of them sat at the fountain bowl.

And then, the screen went blank.

--

"What happened after that?" Brittany asked and then Nigel said, "Well, just watch."

--

The scene appeared again. The two were still sitting at the fountain bowl. The two just sat there. But meanwhile, behind them was Cree. She wanted to surprise the two little kids, so she sneaked to them. And when she reached the two, she popped up and yelled, "BOO!"

Nigel and Abby fell into the fountain.

"HEY! That's not nice," Abby complained.

"Heehee… sorry sis. And you to, Nige. I just wanna have a little fun," Cree joked, and then she walked away.

"Why is your sister like that?" Nigel asked.

"I dunno."

Then, Nigel started splashing the water around, and they hit Abby.

"Hey!"

Nigel snickered and continued splashing.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it," Abby said.

She started splashing the water to Nigel. They had a water fight until the parking councilor saw them.

"How did you kids get there?" he asked.

"Oh… umm…"

"Oh my gosh! You guys didn't get up yet!" Cree exclaimed.

"You know this two, ma'am?" the councilor asked.

"The girl is my little sister, officer. And this boy is…"

"Her boyfriend?"

"No way!" The two little kids yelled.

"Eheh… no, he isn't. He's our neighbor and our friend," Cree replied.

"Well, get them outta there before the owner arrives. I'll be out of a job, ya know," the councilor said.

He walked away and Cree started laughing out loud.

"And what's so funny?" Nigel asked.

"HAHAHA… that dude… HAHA… thought… HAHA… you guys are…. HAHAHA… a couple… HAHAHAHA!!"

"Meanie," Abby muttered.

Cree wiped the drop of tear she has in her eyes and said, "Sorry, you guys. Now, get outta there."

The scene slowly turned into nighttime. The two kids were both sitting on a bench.

"Your sister is weird sometimes," Nigel said.

"I know," Abby said.

Then, exploding sounds surrounded them. The two looked up and saw colorful fireworks blowing high into the sky.

"Wow! That looks really pretty," Abby said.

"Yeah. Look, a blue one! Ooh! And a red one!" Nigel named all the colors he could see. The two watched and the finale was coming up. As a finale, rainbow colored fireworks flew up to the sky. It was really amazing for the two.

"WOW!"

--

"So kids, did you enjoy the first video?" Mrs. Uno asked and then Hoagie said, "Yes. The fireworks are so nice," and then Mrs. Lincoln arrived.

"Here's the video," she told Mrs. Uno, with her French accent, giving a tape.

"Momma, what tape is that?" Cree asked and then Mr. Lincoln arrived, replying, "That was the tape that was recorded when you had the singing contest with the singing and the songs and the lyrics and aww, you know what I'm talking about."

"WHAT?!" Cree asked and then Mrs. Uno inserted the tape in.

"Why is Cree angry?" Kuki asked and then Abby said, "Let's just say, something really embarrassing happened. You may even ask Nigel," and then Nigel said, "Yup. Really embarrassing."

The scene appeared in Abby's house at the living room.

--

"Hurry up kids. We don't wanna be late for the contest with the cheering and the performing and Aww, you know what I'm talking about," Mr. Lincoln said, calling Cree and Abby.

"I'm here daddy," 6 year-old Abby said, coming down the stairs.

"Okay, little Abby. Now all we have to wait for is Cree," Mrs. Lincoln said. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Mr. Lincoln," 6 year-old Nigel said, entering the house.

"Hello, Nigel. My, my, you look ready, with the bag and the items and the aww, you know what I'm talking about."

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln," Nigel said to Abby's mom and then Mrs. Lincoln said, "Hello Nigel. You look ready," and then Abby rushed to Nigel.

"Hi Nigel," Abby said and then Nigel said, "Hi Abby."

"Did you bring our snacks?" Abby asked him.

Nigel said, "Cookies, chips, candy, chocolate, yup. All ready. Mom and dad will follow us there. They're still preparing," and then Cree arrived, wearing a satin pink dress and said, "I'm here!"

"Okay kids, let's go to the car. We don't wanna be late for Cree's presentation in school with the acting and the singing and the aww, you know what I'm talking about," Mr. Lincoln said.

They went out and Monty was there. "Hello Monty," Mr. Lincoln said and then Monty said, "Hi. We'll catch up. Mrs. Uno there is still not done," and then Mr. Lincoln said, "Okay. It'll still start later at 3. We'll reserve seats."

"Thank you," Monty said and then he looked at Nigel and said, "Nigel, behave there. We'll still go there later," and then Nigel said, "Yes, dad."

Then, they all rode the car and left. Soon enough, they arrived at Gallagher Elementary.

"We're here," Mr. Lincoln said and then they all went down and they entered the school.

"Okay kids, we'll still go backstage. Just sit here and eat some snacks first and save six seats," Mrs. Lincoln said and then she and Mr. Lincoln left.

"What do you want, candy, chocolate, chips?" Nigel asked and then Abby said, "Hmm… How about cookies," and then Nigel said, "Okay," and he grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies from his bag.

They munched on cookies and then Mr. and Mrs. Uno arrived.

"Hello Nigel, hello Abby," Mrs. Uno said and then Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln arrived.

"Cree's ready now," Mrs. Lincoln said and then they took their seats.

Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln were beside each other. And also Mr. and Mrs. Uno are sitting together. Between the two couples are Abby and Nigel, still eating cookies. Then, the curtains at the stage opened.

There was a fourth grader announcer and she said, "Welcome to Gallagher Elementary. Today, we have several presentations. Let's start with the singing contest," and then the people clapped their hands, but Nigel and Abby can't because they're holding cookies.

They watched several contestants and now, it is Cree's turn. And so, she bowed and started singing.

_You ask me why  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
You ask me why  
I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go  
You try to understand  
but you don't have a clue..._

She stepped backwards and slipped on the banana peel she hadn't noticed. She stumbled down and the two kids accidentally spat their cookies when they saw her slip. Then, the janitor was carrying a bowl of water and then he slipped on the cookies which made the water bowl fly up and spill the water on Cree.

--

"Whoa! Now that's embarrassing," Wally said and then Kuki said, "Tell me about it."

"No more watching that crazy stupid video!" Cree yelled and then Hoagie said, "Well, you still look fabulous Cree," and then Penny frowned.

"Hey Nigel, check it out," Abby said, pointing at Penny.

Nigel said, "Oh yeah, Hoagie said that thing to Cree and now she's frowning. She does have a crush on Hoagie."

Then, Wally tapped Nigel's shoulder and asked, "Did you see…" while pointing to Penny and then Nigel said, "I know. She does, right," and then Kuki said, "Yup," and then Abby said, "Couldn't agree more."

Then, Mrs. Uno and Mrs. Sanban arrived, holding another tape, and they switched the tapes.

"What tape is that mom?" Kuki asked and then she replied, "When your friends, Wally and Hoagie came to our house," and then Wally blushed and Hoagie, Nigel and Abby were giggling.

--

The scene appeared in Kuki's house, the doorbell rang and Genki opened it.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Beatles. Hi Betty," and then Kuki ran to the door and Hoagie and Wally were there.

"Hi Wally, hi Hoagie," and then Wally said, "Hey Kuki," and then Hoagie said, "Hi Numbuh 3."

Wally looked at Hoagie and said, "Hoagie, we're not in the treehouse or on a mission, so just call her Kuki."

"Whatever," Hoagie told him and then Kuki said, "Let's go to the living room!"

The trio went there and then they sat on the couch.

"So…. What are we gonna do?" Wally asked and then Hoagie said, "Well, we're all gonna have dinner. Yum!"

"Cruddy hungry hippo," Wally muttered and then Hoagie said, "I heard that!"

"You guys wanna play Rainbow Monkeys?" Kuki asked and then Wally said, "No way! I ain't playing with any Rainbow Dorkies!" and then Kuki said, "Fine. Let's play truth or dare instead."

"WHAT?!" Wally asked loudly and then Kuki said, "Either that or Rainbow Monkeys," and Wally had no choice. He bowed his head and said, "Fine. You win. Let's play truth or dare."

"This game is gonna be interesting," Hoagie said, smirking.

"Dad, can I have an empty bottle?" Kuki asked and then Kani, her dad, gave her one.

"Okay, I'll spin the bottle," Kuki said, spinning the bottle. It pointed to Hoagie.

"Hoagie, truth or dare?" Kuki asked and then Hoagie said, "I pick… DARE!"

"Okay, I dare you to pick truth," Kuki said and then Hoagie said, "Aw man! Fine. I pick truth."

"Wally, you ask him the question," Kuki told Wally and he replied, "My pleasure. Hoagie, do you have a crush on… Lizzie Devine?"

"Why ye…. WAIT! WHAT?! NO WAY!!" Hoagie yelled.

"Hey, you said yes first!" Kuki said and then Wally teased, "Hoagie likes Lizzie! Don't worry, she's single now. You don't have to worry."

Hoagie glared angrily at the two and he said, "No way! I don't like her! I thought you're gonna ask about Fanny," and then Wally said, "Whatever. Still, Hoagie and Lizzie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kuki and Wally are laughing so hard but Hoagie continuously glared at Wally.

"Stop it already. Now, I'm gonna spin the bottle," Hoagie said and then he spun the bottle and it stopped at Wally.

"Wally, truth or dare?" Hoagie asked and then Wally said, "DARE!"

"Okay," Hoagie said with an evil smile, "I dare you either to pick truth or wear a dress!"

"Ooh! Pick the dress!" Kuki exclaimed and then Wally said, "No way! I ain't gonna wear no cruddy dress! I pick truth."

Hoagie smiled and asked, "Wally, who do you have a crush on?"

Wally then froze. He wouldn't want Kuki to find out first.

"Ooh! Who's the lucky girl?" Kuki asked and then Wally said, "Umm… err… eh… Hmm…" "C'mon Wally, spill it out!" Hoagie yelled but then Tommy came in the scene.

"I wanna play too!" Tommy said and then Wally said, "Great! Let's start the game all over!" Hoagie frowned but Kuki accepted to restart the game.

--

The house was filled with laughter.

"Who's Lizzie? Who's Fanny?" Penny asked and then Abby said, "Nigel's ex-girlfriend. They broke up."

"Oh, sorry," Penny said and then Nigel said, "That's no big deal. I know I'm gonna find the right girl for me soon."

Abby then looked down and thought of something, really deep. Nigel noticed and tapped her shoulder.

"Abby, are you alright?" Nigel asked and then Abby said, "Huh? Oh, Abby's fine."

Nigel didn't buy it. She was thinking deep, he knows it. He wonders what she's thinking, but they returned to watching more videos.

"Fanny is Numbuh 86 and…" Kuki said and then Wally continued, "One of our classmates."

"Oh, okay," Penny said.

Next, Betty and Lydia Gilligan came in along with Mrs. Uno, bringing a videotape.

"Here's another video," Mrs. Uno said, putting the tape in.

"What tape is that?" Hoagie asked and then Lydia said, "The one where you two squirts went swimming and made cannonballs," and then Tommy said, "Alright!"

"I like those moments," Hoagie said.

--

The scene appeared. There was a wide swimming pool filled with both kids and adults.

"Finally. Gonna get some rest and relaxation," Betty Gilligan said.

"You said it," Lydia said.

Then, Hoagie and Tommy ran to the pool.

"WHOOHOO!!" They both screamed.

"CANNONBALL!!" Hoagie exclaimed while he and Tommy are jumping in the pool.

The water rose and water splashed all around.

"Now look what they have done," Lydia said grouchily.

"Ah! There's a tide!" A kid yelled in the pool.

After the cannonball, all the people in it have their mouths wide open.

--

The house is now flooded with laughter.

"That was silly," Mushi said.

"I can't believe it. Only two kids did that!" Cree said.

"Hoagie, that was gold!" Wally said.

"Well, we like doing that," Tommy said.

"Imagine that, a pool that wide and a cannonball." Kuki said.

"It's so funny," Nigel told them.

Then, there was a red-haired woman entering the room with Mrs. Uno.

"Who's that?" Kuki asked and then Penny said, "That's my mom."

They switched the tapes once again.

--

The scene appeared at the beach.

"Mom, what are we gonna do here?" Penny asked and then Mrs. Anderson said, "Honey, there's a surfing contest and you know your dad is there. I want to watch."

"Fine, fine, fine. But make sure we could eat ice-cream and have smoothies," Brittany said.

Once they got off the car, Mrs. Anderson bought ice-cream and chocolate-vanilla smoothies.

"YAY!" Penny said and she took the smoothie.

After, Penny saw her dad.

"DAD!" Penny exclaimed, running to a blond-haired man.

"Hello Penny. Wanna learn how to surf like your old man?" Mr. Anderson asked and then Penny said, "Sure."

Penny took a surfboard and her dad taught her how.

Several minutes later, Penny is having a 'wee' hard time learning to balance.

"WHOA!" she screamed.

"Keep your balance, honey!" Mr. Anderson yelled.

Penny concentrated and did the best she can. A wave arrived and she went with the flow. As the surfboard lifted with the wave, she wanted to impress her dad so she did a backflip.

"I'm doing it!"

"Good job, honey! Good job!"

After, the surfing contest was up. Mr. Anderson was really good.

"Go dad!" Brittany cheered.

With that remark, Mr. Anderson smiled and did a backflip and a hand stand. And he won first place.

"Wow dad. You're so good," Brittany said. "Congratulations, dad," Penny said. "Thanks, kids," Mr. Anderson said and then Mrs. Anderson said, "Let's go celebrate," and then they left and the screen turned blank.

--

"So you can surf?" Abby asked and then Penny said, "YUP! It's kinda hard but really fun."

"Cool! Teach me how to surf," Wally said and then Nigel said, "Me too."

"Me three," Abby said and then Kuki said, "Me four!"

"Okay, I'm in," Hoagie said.

"Kids, do you want ice cream?" Mrs. Uno asked, shouting from the kitchen and they all said, "Yes!" and they rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

Chappie 3. Please review, please! And no flames.


	4. Dinner Party Picnic!

Chapter 4, everyone. Probably the most boring or shortest chapter I have typed.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner Party Picnic!

--

The kids rushed to the kitchen to eat.

"What are we gonna eat?" Hoagie asked and then his mom said, "We're still cooking but we have some ice-cream. Later, we'll all go to the park for a picnic."

"YAY! Ice-cream!" Mushi exclaimed.

Mrs. Anderson took out refrigerated chocolate ice-cream and gave each and every one of the kids.

"Yum!" Tommy said, licking his ice-cream.

"So kids, what's your favorite video?" Mrs. Beatles asked and then several kids huddled up and decided while Abby and Nigel were busy with their ice-cream.

"I liked the cannonball," Nigel said and then Abby said, "Yeah. That was funny."

"How about you kids?" Mrs. Sanban asked the others.

Hoagie had an evil grin in his face and he said, "We liked the very first video."

"Which one was that?" Mrs. Beatles asked while Nigel and Abby were drinking water.

"The one where Nigel tripped and he landed on Abby and they kissed," Hoagie announced.

Nigel's and Abby's eyes widened and they spat water.

"WHAT?!" The two asked in unison and then Wally said, "Well, that was pretty funny."

"Yeah. Plus… Nigel tripped on purpose!!" Hoagie exclaimed and then Abby said, "Watch your mouth, Hoagie!"

"You better keep quiet!" Nigel said and they chased Hoagie.

"Nigie and Abby, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wally blurted out.

Abby stopped and ran his way to chase him.

"Ooh! The lovers' fight for each other!" Kuki squealed and then Nigel and Abby ran to her way.

"Golly, I didn't know Nigel was that desperate," Penny said.

Hoagie hopped his way to her and said, "You probably should run now."

Hoagie was right; Nigel chased Penny.

The other kids teased them and it made a long chase. After few minutes, they were all exhausted. They walked to the living room and plopped on the couches to rest; it was a very long chase.

After a few minutes, Mr. Beatles said, "Okay kids. We're gonna go to the park!"

"Finally. I'm so bored, I might even play a bored-game," Hoagie said and then Penny giggled.

"Man, Hoagie, ya better not use those lame puns there," Abby said. "I thought it was funny," Penny said.

Nigel whispered to Abby, "She definitely likes Hoagie."

"At least someone appreciates my jokes," Hoagie said and then Wally said, "I thought that was an insult to jokes."

"C'mon kids. We'll go to the park with the picnics and the games and the aww, you know what I'm talking about," Mr. Lincoln said.

All the kids followed their parents and rode their rightful cars. They drove to the park. It didn't take much long anyway for them to arrive.

When they arrived, the kids saw prepared tables in front of them. All the parents put the food on the table.

"Let's eat!" Mr. Uno said, calling the kids.

"Finally, we're gonna eat!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Wally said, "Whatever you do, Hoagie's still a cruddy hungry hippo," and then Hoagie said, "Whatever you do, I can still hear that, Wally."

They all sat on the chairs and they started to eat. The food served for the kids were chicken, turkey, burgers, spaghetti, macaroni and cheese, and salad. Hoagie munched on every dish. Penny ate some salad, macaroni and cheese, and spaghetti. After that, Mrs. Uno asked, "How about dessert?"

"YES!" All the kids exclaimed and then she and Mrs. Lincoln gave each of them ice-cream sundaes.

"There you go, kids," Mrs. Lincoln said. They really enjoyed their dinner party picnic. After eating, they played tag and hide-and-seek. They enjoyed their day together.

--

Chappie 4. Thank yous to the last reviewers. Please R&R, no flames.


	5. Another Mission

Chapter 5. If you guys are wondering why I posted this tonight, it's so chapter 4 would be clearer in the hide and seek portion.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 5: Another Mission

--

It's 9 a.m. on Sunday. Nigel awoke and sat on his bed. He smiled and remembered what happened yesterday. He remembered playing hide-and-seek at the park.

_Flashback: _

_Tommy was the seeker. Abby and Nigel hid in a bush. Wally and Kuki were behind a huge tree. Mushi and Brittany were hiding under the bench and lastly, Hoagie and Penny were hiding behind the parents. _

"_Eight, Nine, Ten! Ready or not, I'm gonna get you guys!" _

_Tommy was having a hard time, until he noticed Hoagie and Penny behind Lydia. _

"_Gotcha!" Tommy shouted with happiness. _

"_Aw man! We better get a better hiding spot next time," Hoagie told Penny. _

_Tommy continued searching. He almost caught Wally and Kuki, but they grabbed on a branch. Mushi and Brittany were really hiding, until baby Joey came crawling with Hoagie and Penny watching him. Joey got Tommy's attention and Tommy followed Joey until he went under the bench. He found Mushi and Brittany. The last ones were Wally and Kuki, and Nigel and Abby. Nigel and Abby were masters of stealth that time. They hardly said a word. Not one spotted them. Tommy stopped under the tree where Wally and Kuki were hiding. Wally covered Kuki's mouth and he started sweating with nervousness. Then, a drop of sweat fell on Tommy's hat and Kuki squeaked, "Eeep!" Tommy looked up and said, "AHA!" _

_With Wally and Kuki were found already, which means Nigel and Abby won. _

"_Nigel, Abby, you guys win! Come out wherever you guys are!" Hoagie shouted but there was no response. _

_The little kids went back to the picnic table. A minute passed but they hadn't arrived. The four kids turned around and walked away, when suddenly, "BOO!!" Nigel and Abby jumped out of the bush. _

"_Whoa!" Kuki said as she fell on Wally. _

_They were surprised to see the two. _

_Penny almost screamed but she controlled it but she still fell down. _

"_Don't scare us like that!" Hoagie said and then Wally said, "Yeah! Look, now, I'm a chair for Kuki," and then Nigel said, "Sorry guys. We were just having a little fun." _

"_Yeah! Plus, you guys should've seen your faces," Abby said which led her and Nigel to laugh hard. _

End Flashback.

Suddenly, at the computer screen, Numbuh 65.3 a.k.a. Herbert appeared.

"Calling Numbuh 1, calling Numbuh 1," Numbuh 65.3 said and Nigel asked, "What's the mission for today, Numbuh 65.3?"

"We have noticed activity from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane at the park. We need you guys to investigate."

"Is that all?" Nigel asked and Numbuh 65.3 answered, "Yes. Now go do the mission! End Transmission."

Nigel dressed up and called all his teammates to the operations/main room. "Okay,

Kids Next Door. Numbuh 65.3 called the last few minutes and announced that the Delightful Children has been doing suspicious activities in the park. We have to find out what they are doing," Nigel explained and then Wally said, "Alright! Another mission. What are we gonna do, Numbuh 1?"

The other operatives smacked their heads, since Nigel explained but Wally still doesn't get it.

"Numbuh 4, we have to go to the park and check what the Delightful Children are doing," Numbuh 5 explained and then Nigel said, "Thank you, Numbuh 5."

Wally scratched his head and said, "I still don't get it, Numbuh 5," which made Abby and Nigel annoyed.

Kuki said, "Numbuh 4, you should listen more often," and then Hoagie said, "I'll explain it to him."

He started whispering in Wally's ear. After a few seconds, Wally nodded his head and said, "Okay. Now I get it."

"Kids Next Door, let's move out!" Nigel said and they ran to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Numbuh 4, did you bring the new weapon Numbuh 2 invented?" Nigel asked.

"Ya didn't say anything, mate!" Wally replied.

"Great. At least we brought other weapons," Nigel said.

Soon enough, they arrived at the park, and saw the Delightful Children swinging.

"Now that is weird," Wally said, pointing to the DCFDTL swinging in a huge swing seat.

"Hello, Kids Next Door. We have been waiting for your arrival," The DCFDTL said in a creepy, monotone voice.

"Ooh! Are we gonna play with each other?" Kuki asked cheerfully and then the DCFDTL replied, "NO! We want to test our new ray!"

"What kind of ray?" Hoagie asked and then the DCFDTL replied, "The disappearing ray!"

"So that means the ray can turn invisible?" Wally asked and then Abby said, "No! It's a ray that would make you disappear. And Numbuh 5 doesn't mean invisible disappear. Numbuh 5 means total disappearance."

"That's right. So avoid the ray at all costs," Nigel said.

The Delightful Children's swing rose up, revealing it's one of their destructive machines, but this time, it has a really huge ray in front. They started zapping them. It hit the bench, the picnic tables, the trees, and now, it was headed for Kuki. She didn't notice but Wally yelled, "KUKI!!" and then Kuki asked, "What?"

Wally said, "Umm… look, a flower!"

"Where?" Kuki asked as she ducked the ray without knowing.

"Phew. That was close," Wally said.

Then, the DCFDTL pointed the ray at Nigel. Abby noticed it and she ran to Nigel and pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks Numbuh 5," Nigel said and then Abby told him, "No problem, boss."

Currently, Hoagie was running away from the ray.

"AH!!" Hoagie yelled and then the DCFDTL said, "Hold still, Hoagie Gilligan!"

Then, the ray was headed for Wally.

"Numbuh 4, look out!" Kuki yelled and Wally did a somersault to avoid the ray which hit a bush.

"Thanks, Numbuh 3," Wally said.

Now, the DCFDTL pointed the ray at Abby. Nigel can't help but scream her name.

"Abby!" and then he went in front of her, removed his glasses, which made the beam from the ray bounce back to the ray of the DCFDTL.

"NO!!" They yelled, watching the ray fade away. "We'll get you for this, Kids Next Door," They said, running away.

"Thanks, Numbuh 1," Abby said and then Nigel said, "No problem. I even thought that my glasses would disappear, but I guess it made the beam bounce away."

"Nice job today, Numbuh 1," Wally said and then Nigel said, "Thanks." They all went back to the treehouse and rested in their rooms.

In Nigel's mind, he was wondering about something earlier. He remembered he yelled Abby instead of Numbuh 5. Luckily none of them made it an issue. He was wondering why he yelled Abby. Whenever his team is in grave danger, he calls out their codenames, except when they already got hurt. But for Abby, he calls her name all of a sudden, like today. He remembered their old mission in checking Chad Dickson's suspicious activity, which was pizza delivery, but they thought he was recruiting evil teenagers. The trouble was Hoagie's old bike, also called the Tommy mobile. It was approaching Abby. He was really concerned.

_Flashback.  
_

"_Numbuh 5, this is hub tower. We just picked up Tommy 3 further meters ahead of you on Eastland Street," Nigel said. _

_They were on a mission, but there was an issue uprising about Tommy and his bike. _

"_Negative, tower. Numbuh 5's got nothing on radar," Abby said and then Numbuh 10-Speed said, "He's there! You should have a visual on him any second now." _

"_Still nothing," Abby said and Nigel said, "Numbuh 5, wake up; he's right in front of you!" _

"_No, he's not!" she said _

"_Wait, where'd he go? OH NO! ABBY! He's behind you!" Nigel said worriedly. _

"_What?! Where?!" She asked with panic. "RIGHT ON YOUR TAIL! GET OUT OF THERE! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!" Nigel said worriedly. _

"_For the last time…" Abby said until it was cut. Nigel had lost contact with her. He felt so worried now, that he screamed her name. _

"_ABBY!!"_

End flashback.

He remembered that day. He yelled her name out loud. He was really concerned, but it was over-board. It still hasn't hit Nigel, why he called her name today. But very soon, he'll find out.

--

Chapter 5. Too mushy, if you ask me. Please R&R, no flames.


	6. Meet Numbuh 72

Chapter 6. New operative alert, really friendly. Thanks for all the reviews, Sam. Thanks for all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 6: Meet Numbuh 72

It was already 11 a.m. After their mission, there was a call in the computer. It was Numbuh 86 a.k.a. Fanny Fulbright.

"Numbuhs 1 through 5 of Sector V, we have an important announcement to make," she said which caught the operatives' attentions.

Then, Numbuh 362 arrived. "Hello Sector V. We have a new recruit and we decided to put her in your sector," Numbuh 362 a.k.a. Rachel McKenzie said.

"WHAT?!" Wally asked and then Rachel said, "Well, she lives in your area. And don't worry. You'll get to meet her and if you don't like her to be in your sector, just tell us."

"Fine," Wally said. They all thought it may be weird having a new member. It mostly was always 5 of them always, but now, it might change, but it may be good or bad.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in their treehouse. Fanny arrived and said, "Okay, here's your new teammate, Numbuh 72."

"Great," Wally said sarcastically.

Numbuh 72 left the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and showed who she is.

"Penny?" Hoagie asked and then Penny said, "Hi Hoagie. Like my surprise?"

"You're Numbuh 72?" Nigel asked and then Abby said, "Numbuh 5 cannot believe this."

"Well, I've heard about the KND and I wanted to join. At first, I couldn't, but when I found out Hoagie was a KND operative, I couldn't say no. Plus, I bet this is gonna be so much fun hanging with you guys," Penny said.

Fanny looked a little mad after hearing that Penny couldn't say no if Hoagie was in the KND.

"I accept her being here in sector V," Nigel said and then Abby said, "Numbuh 5 accepts."

"I accept," Kuki said and Wally said, "Sure. I accept too."

"Of course I accept!" Hoagie blurted out which made Fanny put on a confused face.

"I mean, I accept," Hoagie said quickly.

"So this is your final decision?" Fanny asked and then Nigel, Abby, Wally, Kuki and Hoagie answered, "Yes."

"Are ya sure, Hoagie?" Fanny asked and then Hoagie said, "Of course!"

"Very well then," Fanny said.

She went back to her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and went back to the moonbase.

"Welcome to sector V, Numbuh 72," Hoagie said and then they all went to the living room.

"So, when do we go on missions?" Penny asked.

Nigel said, "When we get mission specs."

"Numbuh 4, do you wanna play Rainbow Monkeys and tea parties?" Kuki asked Wally.

That question made Hoagie giggle and Wally say, "No way! I ain't gonna play with no Rainbow Doofus or cruddy tea parties!"

"I'll play with you if you want," Penny offered and they ran to Kuki's room.

"Numbuh 4, let's play videogames!" Hoagie said and they ran to play.

That leaves Abby and Nigel.

"So, what do you want to do?" Nigel asked Abby and she said, "Numbuh 5's not sure. Numbuh 5 guesses she'll just listen to her MP3s and read magazines."

"Okay. See you later," Nigel said. He watched Abby walk to her room. And he had to go to his room.

In Kuki's room, she and Penny were playing tea party with Kuki's stuff toys.

"So Numbuh… what's your Numbuh?" Penny asked and then Kuki said, "Numbuh 3."

"Okay, so Numbuh 3, is it fun being in the KND?"

"Of course, silly," Kuki said.

"What do you guys do when you're not on missions?" Penny asked.

"Well, Numbuh 5 usually listens to music while reading magazines. Numbuh 1 mostly does some KND stuff. Numbuh 4 and 2 sometimes play videogames. Numbuh 4 also practices combat. Numbuh 2, he builds and designs gadgets and 2x4 technologies."

"Really? Hoagie… I mean, Numbuh 2 is so cool."

"Numbuh 72, do you have a crush on Numbuh 2?" Kuki asked and Penny answered, "Well, he is cute."

Kuki looked at her which made Penny confess, "Fine. I like him. I mean, c'mon, he's cute, funny, sweet, kind and smart."

"Looks like you're the only one who has a crush on him," Kuki said softly.

"What?" Penny asked and Kuki said, "Oh, uh… nothing."

"How about you Numbuh 3, do you like Numbuh… What's Wally's Numbuh?" Penny asked and Kuki replied, "Numbuh 4."

"Do you like Numbuh 4?" Penny asked and then Kuki said, "Of course, silly. We are friends," which made Penny ask, "No. I mean, do you like Numbuh 4. I mean the really like!"

"Oh, umm… Hey! We aren't playing truth or dare!" Kuki said. "Well then, let's have a slumber party tonight. Let's invite Numbuh 5," Penny said.

"Cool!" Kuki squealed.

At the living room, Wally and Hoagie are playing videogames.

"So Numbuh 2, are you glad today?" Wally asked and then Hoagie said, "Of course."

"Why? Because of Numbuh 72?" Wally asked, chuckling and Hoagie blushed and said, "Well, umm… uh…"

"C'mon Numbuh 2, admit ya like her," Wally said and Hoagie told him, "Fine. I like her. And plus, we get to spend more time together."

"Fighting adult tyranny, that is," Wally said and Hoagie asked, "Yup. Oh yeah. Numbuh 4, why didn't you accept to play Rainbow Monkeys and tea parties with Numbuh 3?"

"What are ya? Nuts? I don't ever wanna play no cruddy Rainbow Monkeys or tea parties," Wally said which made Hoagie laugh.

"Oh c'mon Numbuh 4, admit it. You want to play with her!" Hoagie said which made Wally angry and he said, "No way! If I wanna play with her, I wanna play videogames and win!"

"Whatever," Hoagie said and they continued their game.

Wally was pushing the buttons quick and hard. He wanted to win badly. And after the work he done, it paid off.

"I WON!! HAHAHA!!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"Okay, okay. There's no need to boast," Hoagie said.

"Wanna rematch?" Wally asked and Hoagie said, "No, thanks." Then, Wally started acting like a chicken.

"Buck, buck!" Wally clucked which made Hoagie say, "That's it! You're on!"

And they played and played non-stop, that is, until later.

Chappie 6, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	7. Slumber Party

Chapter 7, the secret revealing portion. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And _

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 7: Slumber Party

--

"Hey Numbuh 5. Where are you going?" Nigel asked Abby, seeing her leave her room.

"Hi Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5's just gonna go to Numbuh 3's room. We're gonna have a slumber party," Abby said.

"Slumber party? It's only 3 p.m." Nigel said.

"But that's what Numbuh 72 said. We'll start at 3," Abby said.

"Well, don't stay up too late. We still have school tomorrow," Nigel said and Abby walked away, not knowing Nigel was watching her.

"Hi Numbuh 5!" Kuki squealed.

"Ready for the slumber party?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, sure," Abby replied.

"Okay, so what'll we do first?" Kuki asked.

"Hey Numbuh 72, tell us your adventure in the KND Arctic training base," Abby said and Penny said, "Sure. I have lots of stories to tell."

"So you have met Numbuh 60, right," Kuki said and Penny said, "Patton Drilovsky? Yup. I met him alright. Plus, I found out a super juicy secret," and then Abby asked, "What is it?"

"Well, don't tell anyone. Numbuh 60 has a huge crush on Numbuh 362," Penny replied.

"No way," Kuki said and then Penny said, "It's true. When you sneak up behind him, spy on him and listen carefully at his office, you'll hear him say…"

"What?" Abby asked and then Penny tried copying Patton's voice and said, "Great. Another call at the moonbase. At least I'll see Rachel again. I still can't tell Numbuh 362 that I like her. Aw man! I just gotta tell Rachel I like her! But she'll reject me. I can't tell her, or else our friendship will be ruined. But I have to, as soon as something comes up."

"Whoa! That is juicy! You eavesdropped and found that out! You must be good like Numbuh 5," Kuki said.

"It's not as juicy as Bartie Stork saying he likes Virginia Sims."

"Bartie? Isn't he Numbuh 35? And isn't Virginia Numbuh 23?" Abby asked and Penny said, "Right. It was fun at training."

"So what's your specialty?" Kuki asked and then Penny said, "Well, I excel at distracting enemies and using 2x4 technologies. Sometimes, I eavesdrop because my older brother and older sister has plan up their sleeves. When I want to know, I sneak in their rooms and hide and eavesdrop."

"Cool. What else happened at the training base?" Abby asked and then Penny said,

"Well, I have met Numbuhs 44 and 44. When you talk to them, I get confused on which Numbuh 44 I was talking to."

"That's wacky," Kuki said.

"I also have met Kimberly," Penny said and then Abby said, "Oh yeah. Numbuh 318. Numbuh 5 remembers her."

"What do you think of Numbuh 86?" Kuki asked and then Penny said, "Fanny? Well, she screams from the top of her lungs sometimes. But when you talk about Rainbow Monkeys, she suddenly turns giggly. And if you talk about boys, she'll get really mad. I think she's… plain weird."

Meanwhile, at the living room, Wally and Hoagie were still playing videogames while Nigel was watching them. Nigel was staring at the ceiling, thinking why whenever Abby leaves, he always watches her.

"Hey Numbuh 1, what are you thinking?" Hoagie asked and then Nigel said, "Oh, nothing."

"It seems pretty deep, mate," Wally said and then Nigel said, "Really. I wasn't thinking deep. Just thinking about some KND stuff."

"Or maybe that kiss you had with Numbuh 5," Hoagie whispered to Wally and giggled.

"What?" Nigel asked and then Hoagie said, "Nothing."

Nigel looked at them suspiciously but shook his head and didn't mind it anymore.

"Hey Numbuh 1, where are the girls?" Wally asked and Nigel said, "On some silly slumber party."

"I wonder what they are talking about," Hoagie said.

"Let's spy on them!" Wally said.

"Numbuh 4, that is rude. The girls need their privacy," Nigel said and then Hoagie said, "We have surveillance cameras all over the treehouse but we barely use it. Now's the great time," and then Wally said, "Alright!"

The two ran to Hoagie's room.

"Hey guys, wait for me," Nigel said, running after them.

After a few minutes, the boys were at Numbuh 4's room.

"Cool gadget, Numbuh 2," Wally said and then Hoagie said, "Thanks. This is the portable spy gear connected with the surveillance cameras. We can watch whatever the girls are doing. It's called a S.P.Y.C.A.M."

"Let's see," Nigel said.

They saw the girls at the hand-held cellphone-like gadget.

"Look, Numbuh 5 has her hair down," Nigel said, smiling.

"Numbuh 1, why are you smiling?" Hoagie asked and then he replied, "Oh, nothing."

"He's probably thinking that Numbuh 5 looks pretty with her hair down. And then he'll think that she always looked pretty," Wally whispered to Hoagie and they giggled.

But unknown to Wally, he was correct. He was right at what Nigel was thinking.

"Okay girls, let's play truth or dare," Penny said.

"Alright! Truth or dare portion," Hoagie said.

"Aw man! Do we have to?" Abby asked and then Kuki said, "Of course, silly. It's no fun in a slumber party without a game of truth or dare."

"Yeah. It's not a slumber party unless someone spills the beans and does a dare," Penny said.

"Okay fine. Numbuh 5'll spin the bottle," Abby said.

The bottle stopped at Penny. "Okay Numbuh 72, truth or dare?" Kuki asked and then Penny said, "Dare!"

"I dare you to pick truth," Kuki said and then Penny said, "Fine. I pick truth."

"Okay. Do you like Numbuh 2 as a…you-know-what?" Kuki asked.

"This is getting good!" Wally said while Hoagie was blushing.

"Well, didn't I tell you already?" Penny asked and then Abby said, "Numbuh 5 didn't hear it yet, ya know," and then Penny said, "Fine. I kinda have a crush on Numbuh 2."

"HAHAHA!!" Wally was rolling on the floor.

"Numbuh 4, there's more," Nigel said and then they saw Abby and Kuki staring at Penny.

"Fine. I have a total crush on Hoagie," Penny confessed.

Nigel burst out laughing, Wally was still rolling on the floor laughing and Hoagie was blushing hard.

"You guys were right. This is kinda fun," Nigel said.

Next, Penny spun the bottle and it pointed to Kuki. "Okay Kuki, truth or dare?" Penny asked and then Kuki said, "Truth, silly."

"Okay. Do you like Numbuh 4?" Penny asked.

Nigel and Hoagie started laughing while Wally was blushing. "Of course silly." Kuki said which led more laughter at Numbuh 4's room.

"Really? You have a crush on him?" Abby asked and then Kuki said, "I thought you were asking if I liked him as a friend," and then Penny said, "Don't be ridiculous. This is what I was asking earlier from you."

"Umm… Eh…."

The two boys were laughing and laughing that they didn't hear what Kuki said.

"Ooh!" Penny squealed.

"You guys missed it!" Wally said.

"What did she say?" Hoagie asked and then Wally said, "I didn't hear it because of your laughing."

So now, Kuki spun the bottle and it pointed to Abby.

"Truth or dare, Numbuh 5?" Penny and Kuki asked in unison and then Abby said, "Truth."

"What did it feel like when Numbuh 1 kissed you?" Penny asked.

Hoagie and Wally started guffawing while Nigel was blushing.

"Why are ya guys even asking that?" Abby asked and then Kuki said, "We asked you truth or dare and you picked truth. You have to answer or face the consequences."

"Fine. It felt awkward," Abby said which made Nigel relieved.

"Aw crud!" Wally said and then Hoagie said, "Yeah. She could've said she felt so happy that Nigel kissed her," and then Nigel said angrily, "WHAT?!" and then Hoagie teased, "Nigel loves Abby!!"

Ever since they saw the video, Hoagie thought that the first and second-in-command would make a great pair. No wait, he thought that since before, ever since when they started being a team, but now is the only time he could show out loud his support for them together.

"I only like her as a best friend," Nigel declared then Wally asked teasingly, "Then why'd ya kiss her straight on the lips?"

Then, Nigel started chasing the two.

"I think it's time to stop spying on them," Nigel said and he turned off the S.P.Y.C.A.M. (Spy's personal "your-own" camera and movie-player).

"C'mon Numbuh 1. Can we watch a little bit more?" Hoagie asked and then Nigel said,

"No. Now return to your rooms," and then Wally said, "I'm already in my room." Nigel and Hoagie left the room and just in case, Nigel kept the S.P.Y.C.A.M.

Back at the slumber party, there were more truth or dare questions.

"So it's true that you like Numbuh 4," Abby told Kuki and she said, "Yup. I admit it; I like Wally."

"Okay, another spin," Penny said and it pointed at Abby again.

"Abby, truth or dare?" "Truth," Abby said and then Penny asked, "Do you have a crush on Nigel?" Abby was blushing.

"No need to ask that. She likes Maurice," Kuki said and then Penny said, "I need the answer straight from Abby."

"I umm… Well… Okay fine. Numbuh 5 has been crushing on Numbuh 1 ever since we were 10."

"Really? I thought you liked Maurice?" Kuki asked.

"I did not!" Abby said.

"Oh, okay. So that's why you went to the candy deserts to give him a candy," she said, then asked, "But why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because, well, look at Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 would never like Numbuh 5," and then Penny said, "Of course he'll like you," and then Kuki asked, "He already broke up with Lizzie, so what's the problem there?"

Abby asked, "What about Numbuh 362?" and then Penny said, "Don't worry. Patton will get mad at Nigel if that ever happened. Plus, I overheard her telling Fanny that she likes Patton, but she doesn't know Patton likes her."

"You guys are being silly. Numbuh 1 would never like Numbuh 5," Abby said and she went back to her room.

She ran fast, almost sobbing. She didn't notice she was about to bump someone.

"OW!!" The two kids said.

"Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked and then Abby looked up and said, "Sorry about that, Numbuh 1."

"Why are you running? And are you… crying?" Nigel asked.

He noticed her eyes tearing up. She ran away and Nigel said, "Numbuh 5, wait!" but it was too late.

She already entered her room. Nigel wanted to talk to her, so he ran to her room. But before he could enter. He heard sobs in her room. He wanted to ask her what's wrong, but he didn't, for they might fight because of him bothering her. He ran to his room, and went to his bed. He wondered why he was so concerned. Sure, he would get concerned if his teammates are troubled, but for Abby, it was really different. Nigel started feeling weird things for Abby ever since watching the video of their little accident.

Back at the slumber party, Penny and Kuki were still talking.

"I guess Numbuh 5 thinks Numbuh 1 will never like her," Kuki said and then Penny said, "You know, I thought that he liked her ever since I saw you guys. At the park, they hid the same place. And also, the first video was proof."

"We have got to do something," Kuki said.

The two were thinking and then Penny exclaimed, "I have an idea!!"

"What is it?" Kuki asked and then Penny asked, "Right Valentine's Day is near?"

"Yeah. Only 1 week more and it's Valentine's Day," and then Penny said, "Well…" and she whispered her plan to Kuki.

--

Chapter 7, please R&R, no flames.


	8. School Bus Ride

Chappie 8, everyone. Penny's very first mission. And just a bus ride. Thankies for the reviews Sam and smaginn.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 8: School bus ride

--

Kuki and Penny woke up at 6 a.m. sharp. Penny slept at Kuki's room for her room wasn't made yet. All the operatives woke up and prepared for school. They waited at the bus stop for the bus, as usual.

"So, how was the slumber party?" Hoagie asked and then Penny asked, "How do you know we had a slumber party?"

Wally said, "Numbuh 1 told us that Numbuh 5 told him," and then Kuki said, "Okay."

Nigel was staring at Abby, still thinking why she cried. "Numbuh 5, why were you crying last night?" Nigel asked and then Abby said, "Huh? Oh…. I had something in my eye."

Nigel still wasn't convinced. He had a feeling that she was lying; he just knew it. The school bus arrived. It looked like a train, but it was still called a school bus. There were three vacant two-seater seats. Hoagie and Penny sat beside each other, Wally and Kuki also, and that left Nigel and Abby to seat beside each other.

_

* * *

__With Penny and Hoagie:_

"So Numbuh 2, did you do your homework?" Penny asked and Hoagie said, "Yeah. The one in English was sorta easy," and then Penny said, "History was a little bit hard."

_

* * *

__With Kuki and Wally:_

"Numbuh 4, what's your homework?" Kuki asked and then Wally answered, "Math and English. At English, it's spelling," and he handed to her his homework.

"15 + 34 86272?" Kuki asked, seeing his wrong answer in the equation.

"Yeah." "What's this word?" Kuki asked him and he said, "Don't ya know it's the word 'Coconut'?" and then Kuki said, "There are no F, P, 7, 6 and H in coconut."

"Sure there is!" Wally said.

* * *

_With Abby and Nigel:_ Abby was looking at the view outside the window but she didn't notice Nigel staring at her.

* * *

All the other kids were talking to their seatmates while they were waiting to arrive to school. But suddenly, the Six-Gum gang arrived.

"Put your hands up!" Runt, their leader, said.

"Again with the six-gum gang. What do ya want? To steal my A+ homework again?" Wally asked and then Runt said, "No way! The boss said not to get your homework this time. We'll get the rest."

The Six-gum gang started stealing all the kids' homework. Then, Lunk arrived to Nigel and Abby.

"Hey! Give me back my homework!" Nigel yelled as Lunk grabbed his homework from his bag and then Lunk said, "Make me!"

"Give it back!" Abby said and then Lunk said, "Well, hello again, beautiful."

Nigel felt anger after hearing that.

"Give him back his homework!" Abby said and then Lunk said, "Sure, if you…"

"Numbuh 5's never gonna do that! You just asked Numbuh 5 before and Numbuh 5'll not do that ever!" Abby yelled angrily.

Nigel asked her, "What was that he asked you to do?" and then Abby whispered it to him.

Nigel steamed with anger and took out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from his pocket and hit Lunk in the face.

"That's for stealing my homework," Nigel said and hit Lunk again, "And that's for saying that to Abby!"

Nigel can't believe he just said that, because it just came out from him, even if he was thinking of that. Abby grabbed Nigel's homework and gave it to him.

"Here ya go Numbuh 1," Abby said and Nigel said, "Thanks, Numbuh 5," and Abby said, "Thank you too."

Meanwhile, Dixie was trying to steal Kuki's homework, but Wally won't let her.

"Give it, ya squirt!" Dixie said, grabbing Kuki's bag, which made Wally get mad.

"Nobody ever calls me squirt," and he stomped on her foot.

"OW!!" Dixie screamed and started jumping around with one foot.

"Here ya go, Numbuh 3," Wally said, returning back her bag and Kuki hugged Wally and said, "Thanks, Numbuh 4," and Wally blushed.

Runt was grabbing homework, and grabbed Penny's. She then turned around and kicked him.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that," Hoagie said and then Penny said, "I learned from training."

She walked towards Runt and grabbed her homework and she said, "Thank you."

Hoagie took the stolen homework and gave them back to their owners. Penny tied up the six-gum gang to make sure they won't start stealing again.

"Mission complete, guys," Nigel said and then Penny exclaimed, "This was the coolest first mission!"

* * *

Chapter 8. Please R&R, no flames.


	9. School Day

Okay, so another short chapter. Just showing some 3/4ness here.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 9: School day

--

The school bus arrived at Gallagher Elementary School and the kids went out. They entered the school.

"So, what are your first periods?" Penny asked and they all said, "Science," and then Penny said, "Me too!"

"I guess we're all in the same class," Wally said.

They entered the classroom and Mrs. Thompson was there.

"Good morning, class," Mrs. Thompson said and the class said, "Good morning, Mrs. Thompson."

"Our lesson for today is the solar system."

"That's fascinating, Mrs. Thompson," Valerie said.

"Who's that stuck-up snob?" Penny asked Hoagie, who was her seatmate.

"That's Valerie. She used to be a stuck-up snob were-dog. Now, she's just a stuck-up snob who thinks she's really smart."

While Mrs. Thompson was explaining, Kuki asked Wally, who was her seatmate, "When will you ask that question again?" and then Wally said, "Just wait until it's my cue."

Nigel then tapped Abby's shoulders; he was close to her since she was his seatmate.

"Hey Numbuh 5, what are they talking about?" Nigel asked, pointing at Wally and Kuki and Abby answered, "Numbuh 5 doesn't know."

After several minutes, Mrs. Thompson ended the discussion.

"And that's why the sun doesn't use light bulbs to light up," She said, ending the lesson.

"Wally, when will you ask it?" Kuki asked Wally and he said, "Wait for it."

"Any questions?" Mrs. Thompson asked and Wally raised his hand, waving it.

"Ooh, ooh! Pick me, Mrs. Thompson! Pick me!" Wally said and then Mrs. Thompson said, "Yes, Wallabee?"

"When is our next pop quiz?"

"On Wednesday. Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that," Mrs. Thompson said.

"See Kuki, I told ya that you should wait for my cue," Wally told Kuki.

After several classes, it was lunch time. The KND met at the school cafeteria.

"Aw man! What kinda slop is this?" Wally asked, pointing at his tray full of unidentified food. He forgot his lunchbox, which made him get food from the cafeteria.

"That may be mystery meat," Penny said and then Kuki screamed, "It's moving!"

"Is that an eye?!" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "I think it's a raisin… or maybe a fish eye!"

"Whatever this is, I ain't eating it!" Wally said.

"Ya shouldn't. Look at it! It has a piece of old cheese!" Abby said.

"I think that isn't cheese!" Nigel said.

"Eew! That kinda looks like spinach," Kuki said and then Penny said, "Umm… I think it's more than spinach. Maybe it's asparagus."

"This is one strange lunch," Wally said.

"Stop it guys! You're making me lose my appetite," Hoagie said, holding his egg sandwich, which made them giggle.

Then, Fanny Fulbright arrived and sat with them on their table.

"Numbuh 86? What are you doing here?" Nigel asked and then she said, "I'm here for official KND business."

"What's the business?" Abby asked and then Fanny said, "Numbuh 362 wants to make sure if your decision for Numbuh 72 to be in your sector."

"Didn't we tell you that we accept?" Hoagie asked and then Fanny yelled at him, "I'm just making sure!"

Fanny stormed away, stomping, and then Penny said, "That was freaky."

After the whole class, they returned to the treehouse.

"Today is so cool!" Penny said.

"So you enjoyed your first day of school here?" Kuki asked and then Penny said, "Yup. I had to transfer every year because I didn't like the schools. The kids picked on me and Brittany too. When I arrived here and met Hoagie, I immediately said yes to stay here because I finally made a friend. And I was lucky Hoagie was my first friend, because I couldn't have met the coolest guys without him."

"Aww, thanks for calling us cool!" Kuki said and then Abby said, "You're pretty cool to, ya know. But I was just wondering why you didn't have pals before."

"I don't know either," Penny said. "So, what did you enjoy today, Numbuh 72?" Nigel asked and then she said, "I enjoyed the bus ride to school, the first period, recess, lunch, and of course, dismissal," and then the kids laughed at her dismissal joke.

Penny remembered recess time.

_Flashback: _

"_Finally! A break from class!" Penny said and then Wally said, "You said it, ya Sheila!" _

_Kuki said, "Ooh! I wanna go swinging!" and then Hoagie elbowed Wally lightly and whispered to him, "Why don't you push her on the swings? I'm sure you'll enjoy it," _

_Wally told him, "No way, Jose!" _

"_I'll go to the swings too," Abby said and then Nigel said, "Wait up!" _

"_I guess I could go to the seesaw but I have no one to play with," Penny said_

"_I'll play with you," Hoagie said._

_Wally said softly, "Maybe when you go up and Penny goes down, she'll never get to go up again," and then Hoagie said, "I heard that!" _

"_How does he do that?" Wally asked. _

_Wally then went to the swings, seeing Ace pushing Kuki on the swings. Wally steamed with jealousy as he saw them. He ran to the swings and pushed Ace away, hard, and started pushing Kuki on the swings. _

"_Wee!" Kuki squealed while being pushed high on the swings. _

_At the other swing, Abby was being pushed by Nigel. And then Nigel went to the swing beside hers and started swinging himself. _

"_Thanks for the push," Abby said and then Nigel said, "You're welcome." _

_At the seesaw, Hoagie and Penny were there. Wally was wrong, they didn't have any problems going up and down._

_Back to Wally, Kuki and Ace, Kuki was swinging while Ace and Wally were pushing each other, fighting. _

End Flashback.

--

"Aren't our parents getting worried that we don't go home?" Penny asked and then Nigel said, "Nonsense. Ever since summer, we stayed here in this treehouse almost every day."

"Yeah. None of our parents got mad. We only go home when we have to," Hoagie said.

"Well, I guess my parents didn't even notice that I left for two days," Penny said.

"I still have to check on Brittany. Gotta go but I'll come back, okay guys," Penny said, as she left the treehouse.

When it was 5 p.m., Penny arrived.

"So, how's Brittany, Numbuh 72?" Abby asked and then Penny said, "She's fine. My parents also said I can sleep over here for a week. Maybe a month. They even said I could stay here whenever I want."

"Nice," Kuki said.

--

Chapter 9, everyone. Pls. R&R, no flames.


	10. Valentine's Dance?

Chappie 10, everyone. Some chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 10: Valentine's dance?

--

Tuesday morning. The KND decided to walk to school today instead of taking the bus like yesterday. After preparing, they started walking to school. Wally was still blabbing.

Kuki and Penny where whispering to each other. Hoagie was checking his bag. Nigel and Abby were getting annoyed by Wally's non-ending chattering about kicking evil adults' butts, like when they came from the candy store. He was talking non-stop of what he'll do to Dr. Sigmund Teef if he'll force them to have a dentist appointment.

Nigel and Abby were relieved after he kept quiet, but he was only taken away by Knightbrace and put braces on him.

They arrived at school and now, they all have to go to science class with Mrs. Thompson as their teacher. After that class, they had to go to their homerooms.

Wally, Abby and Penny have the same homeroom with Mrs. Thompson as their teacher.

Kuki, Nigel and Hoagie have the same homeroom with Mr. Frybingle as their teacher.

They had their recess and continued their classes. And they met up again at luch time and continued their classes once again.

After all their classes, it was 3 p.m. They met up outside school and they all walked home.

"How was gym class, Numbuh 2?" Penny asked and then Hoagie said, "Fine. It was a pain when Joe Balooka laughed at me when I fell down and when I had to run 10 laps."

"Joe Balooka? At least ya don't have Valerie in your homeroom class," Abby said and then Nigel said, "Those two aren't as annoying as Numbuh 86 in your math class."

"Not it gets even more annoying than that when you have a class with the Delightful Children," Kuki said and then Wally said, "Those guys aren't as cruddy as Ace. That kid!"

Hoagie asked, "Right some kids call him "The Kid"?"

"How should we know? You're the one who met him first," Kuki said and then Hoagie said, "Oh yeah. Whoops. It must've slipped out of my mind."

"So Numbuh 4, why did you call Ace cruddy?" Nigel asked.

Wally replied, "That guy fought me yesterday at recess," and then Abby said, "That's because you pushed him."

"I know why you fought Ace. It's because he's pushing Numbuh 3 at the swings and you became jealous," Hoagie whispered to Wally and Wally yelled, "I did not!!"

"You didn't what?" Abby asked and then Wally said, "Nothing."

"You know, we should ride our bikes to go to school tomorrow," Hoagie said and then Nigel said, "That's a great idea, Numbuh 2!"

"But that means that you gotta ride your trike again," Abby said and then Hoagie said lowly, "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Why do you have to ride a trike? Didn't you say you have a bike named Cruise-master?" Penny asked

Hoagie said, "I did have a bike named Cruise-master. But my tricycle made me ride him because he was about to crush the Central Bike Hub."

"Why?" Penny asked and Wally said, "Long story."

When they arrived at the treehouse, they had checked the super-secret KND mail drop. Nigel opened it and there was a letter; more specifically, an invitation.

"What does it say, Numbuh 1?" Wally asked and then Nigel said, "It's an invitation to a dance."

"What kind of dance?" Kuki asked and then Nigel said, "A Valentine's dance?"

"Ooh! A Valentine's dance!" Penny said.

She grabbed the invitation and read the whole letter.

"You are cordially invited to come to this year's Valentine dance. Wear formal attire; tuxedos for boys, dresses or gowns for girls. Make sure to have a partner. It'll be held at February 14, at the Delightful Mansion. It'll start at 12 noon until 12 midnight. Signed, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane," Penny read.

"I bet it'll be another trap, just like before," Nigel said, remembering when he took Lizzie as a date and the DCFDTL trying to turn all of them into Delightfulized minions.

"Relax, Numbuh 1. They can't possibly try to trap us on a holiday," Hoagie said and then Nigel asked, "How about when they blamed us for their crimes at Christmas?"

Hoagie said, "Except for that."

"Chill, Numbuh 1. It'll just be a dance," Wally said and then Nigel said, "Well, I guess we could go dancing, but we'll keep an eye on the Delightful Children. We need to be grouped to partners and split up to watch them."

Then, Nigel saw Penny putting her elbow on Hoagie's shoulder and Wally grabbing Kuki's hand, all of them smiling.

"Looks like Nigie has to pick Abby as a partner," Kuki said and then Nigel and Abby blushed.

Wally and Kuki were giggling while Penny and Hoagie were looking at each other; like they're talking to each other without saying any words aloud.

"C'mon, Numbuh 1. You said partners. We already picked partners and that leaves you and Numbuh 5," Hoagie said

"Fine."

"Well, if Numbuh 1 agrees, Numbuh 5 says fine," Abby said.

--

Whooooooooo! PARTNERS! Chapter 10, everyone. Please R&R, and no flames please.


	11. The Plan

Ooh! Chapter 11, some chapter I made. Oh yeah, thanks for the new reviews, Devan.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Plan

--

The KND started doing their homework. It was only for science and about the solar system. Abby and Nigel finished theirs first and they went back to their rooms. Kuki was helping Wally in the homework. After finishing their homework, Penny told the three to meet in Numbuh 4's room for a super secret meeting, and not to tell Abby and Nigel.

"So Numbuh 72, why did you call us here?" Hoagie asked and then Penny said, "Well, I picked this room because it has a lot of space. Also, I have a really great plan for the Valentine's dance."

"What's the plan for?" Kuki asked

Penny said, "Simple. To make Nigel and Abby realize that they are made for each other."

"Yeah! Now this is gonna be fun talkin' about!" Wally exclaimed.

"So what's the plan?" Kuki asked

Penny said shyly, "Well, at first, I thought we should make Valentine cards. But, we should send the one for Abby written from Nigel and the one for Nigel's will be written by Abby."

"How will we get them to write those cards if they don't like?" Wally asked and then Penny said, "Numbuh 4, what I'm saying is that we will write the Valentine cards. But, in Abby's card, it'll be written that Nigel wrote it and for Nigel's, it'll be written that Abby wrote it."

"I get it now," Wally said and then Kuki asked, "What's your plan now?"

"After hearing about the Valentine's dance, I finally got something better than my old plan."

"What did you mix and make up?" Hoagie asked

Penny scratched her head and said, "Umm… I'm still thinking. You guys can help me concoct a great plan."

The four started thinking. Kuki then jumped up and exclaimed, "Aha! I have a super duper great plan!"

"Really? What is it?" Penny asked and then Kuki said, "How about we'll give Numbuh 5 a makeover? We'll make her super duper pretty that Numbuh 1 will become breathless, surprised and falling for Numbuh 5 when he sees her."

"Whoa! Awesome plan!" Hoagie said. "That's a nice plan. That's phase one of our evil-genius plan. We'll need more great ideas from your scheming minds."

They started thinking again and then Hoagie said, "I have our phase two! We'll make them sit beside each other at the E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R."

"Okay. Not exactly our phase two but I like it," Penny said.

They all started thinking and Penny said, "I know. Why won't we trick Numbuh 1 into dancing with Numbuh 5 three or more times, especially when there's a slow song," and then Kuki said, "Aww! That's cute and romantic!"

"But what if other kids asked either of them to dance with them?" Hoagie asked and Penny said, "That means we have to stall those guys."

"Okay. What else?" Kuki asked and then Wally said, "What if when they're dancing and Numbuh 1 dipped Numbuh 5, they'll have a little accident," and then Hoagie smirked and said, "Oh… I know where this is going."

"Where is it going?" Kuki asked.

"So what are you going to do, push Nigel's head?" Hoagie asked and then Wally replied, "Ehm… maybe."

"No, no, no. We should push Nigel closer to her while he dipped her and there you go," Kuki said.

"Guys, if we want them to be a couple, we should also do something with the public," Penny said

Hoagie asked, "What?" and then Penny said, "While they do the you-know-what after Wally pushes Nigel, Kuki, you'll scream about what they're doing and everyone will look at them and believe they like each other."

"Nice!" Hoagie said and then Wally said, "Mates and Sheilas, I think we have finished our plan."

"YEAH!!" All of them exclaimed and they high-fived.

Then, Nigel and Abby arrived.

"What are ya guys doing?" Abby asked and then Penny said, "Oh… uh… Nothing."

"Yeah. We were just…umm…" Hoagie said and then Kuki said, "Talking about our plan."

"What plan?" Nigel asked, suspecting that they might do something weird and wacky soon.

Wally covered Kuki's mouth

"No! We don't have a plan. We were just… umm… talking about our geography class."

"Okay. But you better keep it down," Nigel said and he and Abby left.

"Nice save, Numbuh 4," Hoagie said and then Wally said, "Thanks."

"Numbuh 3, our plan is top secret. Don't tell anyone, especially Numbuh 1 and 5," Penny said.

"Okay!"

--

Chappie 11, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	12. Bike Ride to School

Just another chapter. Plain, just plain, just a plain chapter. Thanks for the last reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 12: Bike Ride to School

--

It was Wednesday. The KND agreed that they would ride their bikes today so they took theirs from their homes and they'll ride them today to school. They were all outside the treehouse, but not yet leaving for Penny is still preparing. They were all surprised that Hoagie was riding the Cruise-master instead of his old tricycle.

"Hey Numbuh 2, why aren't ya riding the pink trike?" Wally asked and then Hoagie said, "It was asleep. Tommy let me borrow the Cruise-master first."

"Just make sure nothing crazy will happen like last time," Nigel said

Wally said, "Yeah. That trike made Numbuh 3 and me his road."

"Hi guys," Penny said, arriving, holding her pink bike.

"Cute bike!" Kuki said.

"Aww! That's so cute. A Rainbow Monkey bike," Penny said, pointing at Kuki's bike. "Wow, you guys' bikes are major cool!" she complimented.

She looked at Hoagie's, and asked, "I thought you're gonna ride a pink trike?"

"It's asleep, so I borrowed this from Tommy," He replied.

They all started riding their bikes when suddenly, Hoagie's trike arrived.

"Uh oh," Nigel and Abby said in unison.

"Numbuh 2, your trike is there," Wally said and then the tricycle started chasing Penny.

"EEK!!" Penny screamed.

"Stop chasing her!" Hoagie yelled. The tricycle rang its bell, and Hoagie said, "Fine. I'll ride you. Just don't hurt her."

Hoagie returned the Cruise-master to his house and caught up with the rest, while riding his tricycle.

"So guys, what were you talking about last night about geography class?" Nigel asked and then Abby asked, "Yeah. Do ya need to borrow Numbuh 5's atlas again?"

"No. We were just talking about Numbuh 86 having that tantrum yesterday while our teacher went to the bathroom," Kuki said.

They remembered it too well.

_Flashback. _

"_Finally. That cruddy teacher is gone," Wally said, putting his feet on his table. _

"_So Numbuh 2, are you free later or are you still going to build more 2x4 technology?" Penny asked and then Hoagie asked, "Why are you asking, Numbuh 72?" _

"_Because, I have something planned for later," Penny said, referring to the meeting they had in concocting their plan for the Valentine's dance. _

"_What is your plan for later, Numbuh 72?" Fanny asked, approaching them. _

"_Umm… it's really top secret, Numbuh 86. Numbuh 2 and I have a secret meeting for later," Penny stated. _

"_ARGH!!" Fanny had a temper tantrum. _

_Unknown to them, she thought that Hoagie and Penny are boyfriend-girlfriend, because she's really jealous. Like the time when Hoagie said that he accepts Penny in their sector. She was jealous, because she has a crush on Hoagie, but never told anyone. _

"_What's her problem?" Wally and Kuki asked in unison. _

"_I dunno," Penny and Hoagie said in unison. _

End flashback.

"And that's what happened," Kuki said, ending the flashback story.

"I wonder what made her throw a tantrum," Hoagie said.

"Maybe she's snooping around for some secrets," Abby said and then Nigel said,

"Maybe so. She used to do that sometimes when we were still at kindergarten. She usually spills secrets like a certain operative. Remember, Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie said, "Just let it go, Numbuh 1. I didn't know secrets shouldn't be spilled until you told me," and then Wally said, "But ya still can't keep secrets that much."

"Does Numbuh 86 always get mad?" Penny asked

Hoagie replied, "Yup. Especially with us boys."

"I remembered when we had to catch Numbuh 206. She only asked Numbuhs 3 and 5 to help her. She told us to guard a dandelion," Nigel explained

Wally said, "Yeah. Plus, when we boys caught Numbuh 206, she said that she caught him and the credit goes to her and Numbuh 3 and 5. But Numbuh 3 and 5 declined and so she said that the credit goes all to her."

"Okay, that explains my question," Penny said.

"We're here," Kuki said.

She was right; they arrived at Gallagher Elementary School. They put their bikes in the bike rack and they entered school.

--

Chappie 12, everyone. Please R&R. And no flames! I mean it!


	13. The Not So Pop Quiz

Next chapter. More 3/4ness and humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 13: The Not-So Pop Quiz

--

"Thanks for telling us when's the pop quiz, Numbuh 4," Kuki said.

"Sure. Besides, I gotta study or else that Valerie's gonna get my quarter," Wally said.

"Let me guess, you guys had a bet that if you'll get a grade higher that a double F- and she'll give you a dollar if you won and you'll give her a quarter if she wins," Hoagie said and then Wally said, "Yup."

"Numbuh 4, you really have to stop betting," Nigel said

Abby said, "Yeah."

Penny said, "But It'll be nice seeing Valerie in defeat," and then they all nodded.

They entered their science class and said their greetings. Then, Mrs. Thompson handed down the test papers and they all started answering their quiz.

Abby and Nigel had no problem answering the test. They were really smart, even smarter than Valerie.

Kuki was still thinking of her answers, and jots them down immediately after finding them out.

Hoagie was writing his answers fast. He had no problem with science.

Penny was the same like Hoagie. She does like science, but doesn't like hard subjects.

Wally was really using his brain. He wrote answers and didn't leave a single question blank.

Mrs. Thompson collected the papers. She checked them all and waited for the result.

"Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln, congratulations. You both get A," Mrs. Thompson said. "Kuki Sanban, A," Mrs. Thompson continued, and Kuki smiled brightly.

"Hoagie Gilligan, Penelope Brie Anderson, A," Mrs. Thompson said.

"Aw man! Why'd she say my whole name?" Penny asked, whispering to Hoagie.

"Wallabee Beatles, A+?" Mrs. Thompson asked and then the whole class looked at Wally, confused.

"What?! That's impossible! Unless… The world is ending!!" Valerie exclaimed crazily.

"Numbuh 4, Numbuh 4, wake up," Hoagie said, waking up his seatmate on the right.

"Huh? Oh. I had this cool dream. I got the highest grade in the test," Wally said and then Kuki asked, "You're kidding right?"

"Like that'll ever happen," Abby said and then Nigel said, "Yeah. The world probably turned opposite if that ever happened."

"You guys are just jealous that you guys aren't as smart as me," Wally said and then they all laughed and Penny said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure we are."

"Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln, congratulations. You both get A," Mrs. Thompson said.

"Yeah!" Abby and Nigel exclaimed in unison.

"You guys just got lucky," Valerie said.

Nigel and Abby glared at her, and then looked away.

"Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan, Penelope Brie Anderson, A," Mrs. Thompson continued.

"Penelope Brie Anderson? What kind of a dorky name is that?" Valerie asked and then Penny cracked her knuckles.

Hoagie glared at her and said, "Well, at least her name isn't a name of a stuck-up, snobby, wannabee smarty-pants."

Valerie said, "Wannabee? I'm already smart. I probably got the highest in this quiz."

"Valerie, B," Mrs. Thompson said.

"WHAT?! Is this some kind of joke?!" Valerie asked angrily and Mrs. Thompson said, "You forgot to answer test III."

Kuki said, "That means that Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 are the smartest in class," and then Wally said, "Just wait until you see my test paper. I'm gonna be the smartest in class."

"Wallabee Beatles, B," Mrs. Thompson said.

"WHAT?! I got lower than Wallabee Beatles?!" Valerie asked in shock.

"I guess that Valerie's the dumbest now," Hoagie whispered to Penny, and then they giggled.

"Looks like Wally got higher than you Valerie," Abby said, giggling and then Nigel said, "Yeah. I guess Wally's got higher brain power than you do," and then he started giggling himself.

"Congratulations, Wally. You won your bet," Kuki said.

They left the classroom and then Wally went near to Valerie and asked, "Ahem. Where's my dollar?"

"Here," Valerie said angrily, giving him the dollar she owed him for losing the bet.

--

Chappie 13, everyone. Please R&R, and absotively NO flames.


	14. I Wanna Skip School

Sorry I haven't updated; some issues XP. Well, here's chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 14: I Wanna Skip School

--

Thursday. The KND walked to school again.

"Hey Numbuh 1, I'm kinda getting bored at school," Hoagie said.

"We all are," Nigel replied.

"Why don't we skip school like before, mate?" Wally asked and then Nigel said, "We'll get caught."

"What's the risk?" Kuki asked and then Abby said, "Yeah. Remember when we had to save Leona from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. You were the first one to come, Numbuh 1."

With Nigel hearing that, he suddenly felt that he wanted to agree. Abby agreed and so, he had the urge to join the agreement.

"Fine. But how will we cover for our classes?" Nigel asked and Hoagie said, "Leave that to me."

The KND sneaked in the janitor's closet in school while it was recess.

"So Numbuh 2, what's your plan?" Nigel asked and Hoagie brought out a weird remote thingy.

"What's that?" Abby asked

Hoagie replied, "This is the C.L.O.N.E.R. (clone's likeness obvious-not real). We can use this to make clones of us. And if someone touches them, there's no need to worry. Plus, they talk and they know what to say."

"Cool. How does it work?" Wally asked and then Hoagie pointed the C.L.O.N.E.R. at Wally and then pushed a button and a clone of Wally appeared.

"Which one is the real Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked and then the two Wallys said, "Who do ya think it is? Hey! Stop copying me! Why I autta!"

Then they started punching each other.

"Yup. That's definitely a clone," Abby said.

"Me next," Penny said and Hoagie did the same procedure.

Penny saw another herself after Hoagie made a clone.

"It's like I'm looking at a mirror," Penny said, looking at her doppelganger.

Wally was still punching his duplicate.

Nigel said, "Yup. Numbuh 4, enough fighting with your hologram."

"He started it! HEY!" The two Wallys said, still not stopping in fighting.

"How about me?!" Kuki asked and Hoagie did the procedure.

"Numbuh 4, I order you to stop fighting that duplicate of yours," Nigel said, annoyed.

"Fine. But I tell ya, he started it," the real Wally said and then the hologram Wally said, "Let's truce, mate" and then they shook hands, agreeing to stop fighting.

"Finally. The punching stopped," Abby said.

"So who is the real Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked and the hologram pointed at Wally.

"He is," hologram Wally said.

Hoagie continued making clones. "There, done," Hoagie said.

The KND told their doppelgangers what class they go to, what to do and who to avoid, especially the Delightful Children at English time. The real KND sneaked away before the Hall Monitors spot them. The clones left the janitor's closet and did their jobs.

They left school and sneaked to their treehouse, without anyone spotting them, especially adults. They skipped bush to bush just to hide from several adults passing by. When they arrived at the treehouse, they started asking each other what to do that day.

"Man, that was awesome," Wally said.

"I never felt such thrill in my whole life, ever," Penny said.

"So what do we do now?" Hoagie asked and then Kuki suggested, "Let's go to the beach!"

"No way! I don't want to go to the boring beach." "If we go to the park, there will be adults there," Abby said.

"Well, we gotta go somewhere, so let's vote which place wins.

Who votes for the beach?" Hoagie asked and everyone except Nigel raised their hands.

"Sorry, Numbuh 1. The beach it is," Hoagie said.

"Fine. But don't expect me to have fun there," Nigel said.

--

Chappie 14, Please R&R, no flames.


	15. A Trip to the Beach and a Makeover

Chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 15: A Trip to the Beach and a Makeover

--

The KND went to the beach. They rode the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and left the treehouse to go to the beach. When they arrived, all of them rushed out excitedly, except Nigel, who walked slowly. Wally buried himself in the sand again, just like the time they first met King Sandy, the kid who wanted to marry Kuki, even though they're still kids. Kuki was building sandcastles again; luckily for her, she doesn't need to get captured again by King Sandy. Hoagie and Penny were both in the water, splashing around like little kids. Abby was sitting on a beach blanket while Nigel was standing up.

"Hey Numbuh 1, why don't ya sit down. Ya look tired anyway," Abby said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Numbuh 5," Nigel said, going to sit down beside Abby on her beach blanket.

"No problem, Numbuh 1. Besides, they might think you're a sand sculpture if ya keep standing still," Abby said and Nigel chuckled.

The two started talking to each other, and Nigel doesn't know that he's actually enjoying the beach. But while talking, the other four operatives were watching them. Hoagie and Penny approached Wally and Kuki.

"Look at them," Hoagie said and then Penny said, "Yeah. They are so made for each other."

"Yeah. Look at them, all giggling and stuff," Wally said.

"Hey Numbuh 72, when will we start giving Numbuh 5 her makeover?

"Don't worry, Numbuh 3. We'll start it tonight," Penny answered.

The four were observing the two other operatives. It was finally the time that they spotted them staring at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Nigel asked.

"Oh…umm… talking to each other, DUH!" Hoagie replied.

When they arrived to the treehouse, they saw their clones there.

"I told you guys that they are really great," Hoagie said, pointing at them.

"So how are they gonna disappear?" Penny asked and Hoagie brought out the C.L.O.N.E.R. and zapped the duplicates and they finally disappeared.

They all checked their backpacks and saw that their homework is done.

"Hey cool, my homework is finished," Wally said.

Kuki looked at the paper and said, "Yup. That guy is exactly like Numbuh 4."

"What do ya mean, ya Sheila?" Wally asked and then Kuki said, "Oh, nothing."

"Aw crud! We forgot something!" Wally said and then Hoagie asked, "What is it?"

"We forgot to ask Numbuh 72 for surfing lessons at the beach," Wally answered.

Penny said, "Oh yeah! I forgot. But don't worry, I'll teach you guys next time."

Then, they all returned to their bedrooms, but Penny and Kuki grabbed Abby before she had the chance to.

"Where are you guys dragging Numbuh 5 to?" Abby asked and Kuki said, "My room."

After several minutes, Kuki and Penny were looking at Abby, because they finished the makeover.

"Guys, Numbuh 5 think that this is plain silly," Abby said.

"Aw c'mon, you look pretty," Kuki said and Abby said, "Numbuh 5 already has a tux there," and then Penny said, "Don't be silly. Tuxedos are for boys. Besides, you look fabulous."

"Why do you guys have sudden interest in giving Numbuh 5 a makeover?" Abby asked.

Kuki said, "Well, they said that in the dance, girls get to wear dresses or gowns. You should wear a dress unlike last time. And also, we like giving you a makeover."

"Can Numbuh 5 change now?" Abby asked and Penny said, "Sure."

Abby changed back to her usual clothes and left the room. Wally and Hoagie arrived and Hoagie asked, "So, how's the plan?"

"Perfect. Nigel will be falling for her in no time," Penny answered.

--

Chappie 15, please R&R, no flames.


	16. Friday Night Movie and Mission

Chapter 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the Garfield Gets Real.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 16: Friday Night Movie and Mission

--

Friday. It's the last day of school every week. The KND walked to school again.

"So, what do you think happened yesterday at school?" Penny asked and then Hoagie said, "We'll find out later."

"I bet Valerie got another B-," Wally said and then Abby told him, "Numbuh 4, we didn't have a quiz yesterday."

"How do ya know?" Wally asked and Nigel said, "Well, it's because it wasn't written in our handbooks and if there is a pop quiz today, we would know because you asked every teacher and all said no, except for Mrs. Thompson, of course."

"Bla, bla, bla," Wally said.

"Haven't you guys heard that the teenagers are planning something evil?" Kuki asked and then Nigel said, "No. Tell us what their plan is."

Kuki said, "Tell you what? I was just asking if you had heard anything."

"I saw you girls drag Numbuh 5 to Numbuh 3's room. What did you do?" Nigel asked and then Kuki said nervously, "Umm…" "We were… umm…we were…" Penny stammered then Abby said, "They…"

Penny and Kuki quickly covered Abby's mouth and said, "We just asked her a few questions and helped her with something," Kuki said.

At the girls' English class, Abby had the time to ask the two girls about why they covered her mouth.

"Guys, why'd ya covered Numbuh 5's mouth when she's about to tell Numbuh 1 that you gave Numbuh 5 a makeover?" Abby asked.

"Well, you might tell him that umm… you wore make-up. He might freak out when he hears that," Penny said.

"Numbuh 5 guesses you're right. They are so gonna freak when he hears Numbuh 5 wearing make-up."

After school, the KND all met up outside the school and started walking back to the treehouse.

"What are we gonna do later? I'm getting kinda bored lately at the treehouse," Wally said and then Kuki suggested, "Why won't we rent a movie," and then Hoagie said, "That's a great idea, Numbuh 3. Only question is, what movie will we rent?"

"I want an action movie!" Wally said.

"No way! That's too violent. I want to watch Rainbow Monkeys," Kuki said

Wally exclaimed, "NO WAY!"

The two started arguing about what movie they should rent.

"Guys, guys, we'll all have to give opinions and select the best one," Abby said and then Penny asked, "How about a romance movie?"

"Blech! No way I'm gonna watch all that lovey dovey stuff!"

"How about an adventure movie?" Nigel asked and then Abby said, "Yeah. Numbuh 5 likes those movies."

"But I want comedy," Hoagie said and then Nigel said, "I know! Adventure comedy movie!"

"Now that's a treat," Wally said.

They went in the video rental store. They searched at the adventure comedy part. "Hey look, there's a Garfield movie," Hoagie said and then Kuki looked at the cover and said, "Ooh! That cat looks so cute! I wanna watch it."

"Garfield? That's a funny one. But why won't we watch Garfield 2?" Penny asked and then Wally said, "Hello, we should watch the latest, Garfield gets real."

"I agree," Hoagie said and then the rest nodded their heads. They went to pay and they combined some of their money and paid.

"Yay! One movie night!" Kuki said and then Penny followed, "One movie night," and they all started chanted that all the way to the treehouse.

They arrived at the treehouse and prepared before watching the movie.

"Hey Numbuh 1, should we put butter in the popcorn?" Penny asked and then Nigel said, "Fine. Numbuh 4, get six cans of soda. Numbuh 2, help Numbuh 4 in getting six cans of soda," and then Hoagie said, "Aye, aye, Numbuh 1."

"Numbuh 1, where's the butter?" Penny asked

Nigel replied, "Find Numbuh 3. She'll help you."

After all the preparations, they started to watch the movie. They had three buckets of popcorn, so two had to share.

Penny and Hoagie shared one, so did Wally and Kuki, and lastly, Nigel and Abby. Kuki and Wally were grabbing popcorn fast, and sometime later, Wally and Kuki touched hands and Wally grabbed hers, thinking it was popcorn. After seeing her hand, he immediately let go and blushed, and so did she.

Hoagie and Penny both eat their popcorn at the same time. Then, when they both reached in, they held hands and didn't let go until later.

For Nigel and Abby, they were both reaching for the popcorn. Abby's hand was in first and then Nigel put his on hers. Until they noticed, they pulled away and blushed.

After several minutes, the treehouse was filled with laughter, because of two things; one: the movie was funny and two: when Hoagie was drinking soda and saw a funny scene, he spat the soda on Wally and started laughing.

After the whole movie, they were still laughing, especially Hoagie.

"That was the funniest cartoon movie ever!" Hoagie exclaimed and then Wally said, "Next time, we should rent the very first movie to see the funny there."

Kuki said, "Aww, I like the part when Arlene and Garfield are sweet to each other," and then Penny said, "Yup. That was so cute!"

"Numbuh 5 liked the part when Wally said to Bonita that the blade reminds him of her big honking nose," Abby said.

"I find that really funny. Not just because of the honking nose joke, it's because that man's name is Wally," Nigel said.

"Yeah. Whoever thought that Wally could be a name of an inventor?" Kuki asked.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I could be a great inventor to, ya know," Wally said.

The five other operatives started laughing loud, especially Hoagie.

They all went back to their rooms, until Nigel got a call from Herbert.

"Calling Numbuh 1, calling Numbuh 1," Herbert said and then Nigel asked, "What's the emergency?"

"There has been trouble at alleys. Count Spankulot is spanking kids again," Herbert replied and then Nigel said, "We're on it."

Nigel called his team and they rushed to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. They went to the alley beside the candy store. They spotted Count Spankulot spanking a kid.

"Let that kid go, count!" Nigel said and then the count let him go and went nearer to them.

"Those who skipped school and go to the beach on a school day must feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!" The count said.

He rushed first to Penny, but she had a surprise up her sleeve. She grabbed her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from her sleeve and hit the count.

"Nice one, Numbuh 72," Abby said and then the count went for Hoagie.

"Numbuh 2, look out!" Nigel said but it was too late.

The count was spanking Hoagie while Hoagie was saying, "OW!" several times until Wally hit the count with garlic ammo.

"GARLIC!!" The count exclaimed as he tried to avoid the garlic that the whole team is throwing at him.

The count had no choice but to leave so he vanished.

"That's right! Disappear, ya cruddy spank-happy-vampire!" Wally said.

"Nice work team."

They all went back to the treehouse, but along the way, they noticed that Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are messing up the playground.

"Kids Next Door, battlestations!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Look's like the Kids Next Door have seen us, Mr. Wink," Mr. Fibb said and then Mr. Wink said, "Most indeed, Mr. Fibb."

They started fighting with them. They had their superchair and so, they had a little trouble handling them.

"Look out, Numbuh 72!" Hoagie said as he pushed Penny out of the way when the superchair was about to crush her.

Nigel and Abby were zapping them with the S.C.A.M.P.P., Wally was using the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., and Hoagie was using the F.R.A.P.P.E. to freeze the bottom of the superchair.

Penny was looking for Kuki, who suddenly disappeared.

"Where is Numbuh 3?" Wally asked and then she arrived.

"Hi guys!" Kuki said and then Nigel said, "Numbuh 3, don't just stand around! Use your T.H.U.M.P.E.R.!"

Kuki brought it out and hit Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb straight in the face which made them lose balance and so, they are defeated.

"Numbuh 3, where have ya been?" Abby asked and then Kuki said, "In the video rental store. I returned the video, seeing it's just there across the street."

"Whatever. At least we defeated them," Wally said.

"It's kinda nice having fun adventures like this," Penny said and then Hoagie said, "Yup."

They all went back to the treehouse to get some shut eye.

--

Chappie 16, please R&R, no flames.


	17. Field Trip Day

Chapter 17.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, and I don't know if Enchanted City is real, so if it is, I don't own it either.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 17: Field Trip

--

It's Monday, another school day. But it wasn't an ordinary school day; today's field trip day. In the school, seven operatives were chatting.

"I really am excited to go to the field trip! They said in Enchanted City, there are water slides!" Kuki squealed with happiness.

Fanny said, "There are. But ya need a seatmate or a partner."

Then, Hoagie, Penny, Fanny, Nigel and Abby started giggling, thinking that Wally should be her partner.

"Right, our teachers said we should pick partners?" Hoagie asked and smiled mischievously.

"Oh yeah!" Penny said.

"Numbuh 4, can we be partners?" Kuki asked and Wally blushed while the others were giggling and chuckling crazy.

"I guess it's alright," Wally answered nervously and the rest laughed.

"So, I guess I have to say my partner should be…" Fanny said and then Penny interrupted, "I want Numbuh 2 as a partner."

Fanny was steaming with anger and jealousy because she was about to pick Hoagie, but she hid it.

Hoagie then teased, "Hey Numbuh 1, you should have Numbuh 5 as a partner," and then Nigel said, "First, the Valentine's dance. Now, the field trip."

"Hey Numbuh 1, ya have to pick between Numbuh 5 or Numbuh 86," Wally whispered and Nigel looked at the walls, like he was in a trance, and then said, "But it's okay that Numbuh 5 would be my partner."

"Hold up. Ya guys have invitations to the Valentine's dance too?" Fanny asked and then Abby said, "Yeah. So?"

"We got invitations. All the KND operatives had. Even the moonbase and Arctic training base received invitations."

Wally asked, "So who is ya date for the dance?"

"Numbuh 30c," Fanny grumbled. "Wait, he asked you?" Hoagie asked and then Fanny said, "Yup."

"Numbuh 5 cannot believe it," Abby whispered to Nigel and he whispered back, "Neither can I."

"So Numbuh 86, who are the other coupled operatives?" Penny asked.

Fanny replied, "Numbuh 35 asked Numbuh 23. Ya know, at least he asked her. He always froze when he tries. Without Numbuh 60's help, he might lose his chance to dance with his secret crush."

"How about Numbuh 362?" Hoagie asked and then Fanny said, "Numbuh 60 asked her. I'll tell you guys a secret. Numbuh 362 likes Numbuh 60, and now, she gets to dance with him, so don't bother asking them to dance with you guys or else you'll ruin their chances to confess because Numbuh 60 likes her too."

"We know that already," Penny said and then Fanny asked, "Ya do?"

"Of course. You guys really must learn that spying and eavesdropping on Patton at his office can be really fun in finding secrets," Penny said.

"Well, the other selected coupled operatives are Numbuh 1-Love and Numbuh 112, Numbuh 318 and Numbuh 20,000, Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 101…"

"Wait, are you telling me my cousin, Shirley, is partnered with MATT?" Nigel asked and then Fanny yelled, "I'm not yet done! And yes. Numbuh 10 and 101 are partners. Also, Numbuh 14 and 15 are partners, Numbuh 83 and 84. That's all the partners I know."

Hoagie said, "Whoa! Sonya and Lee are partners."

"But one question, who'll be guarding the moonbase when we're gone?" Nigel asked and then Fanny said, "Sector U will."

After their conversation, they have to ride the buses that'll take them to Enchanted City. Their partners are their seatmates, and so, Kuki and Wally, Penny and Hoagie, Fanny and Joe Balooka, and Nigel and Abby were seatmates.

"Lucky that our field trip isn't going to that Rainbow Dorky Happy Fun Park place," Wally thought as he looked at Kuki holding an orange rainbow monkey with a green jumper.

"Hey Numbuh 1, did ya bring our snacks?" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "Yup. Complete. Cookies, chips, chocolate, candy and more."

"Can Numbuh 5 have a marshmallow?" Abby asked and Nigel said, "Sure," as he brought out a pack of marshmallows and opened it. Abby started eating and Nigel too.

Meanwhile, with Penny and Hoagie, Hoagie was telling her stories of their past KND adventures, including when Numbuh 1 stopped Grandfather from ruling the world.

"Baby skunk named Bradley, ghost hamsters? Those are some characters," Penny said.

"I know. But, have you heard about when we had to make Numbuh 4 and 3 go on this mission. They rode a rocket ship and I was there watching. That left Numbuh 1 and 5 at the treehouse, and Numbuh 4 and 3 at where-ever they went to. It was funny thinking those guys get to spend time together," Hoagie said.

With Fanny and Joe, Fanny was fed up with Joe's blabbing. She already covered her ears, but still can hear his talking. She never knew he could be this talkative.

At last, they had arrived Enchanted City, a really famous park with a rollercoaster, water rapid slides, boating, a haunted house ride and more.

"WEE!! We're here!" Kuki exclaimed with happiness.

"Looks like Numbuh 3's gonna squeal with joy all day," Abby said.

"Okay children, remember not to separate with your partner or group," Mrs. Thompson said.

"So, we are a group but we can split to partners anytime, right?" Penny asked and then Nigel said, "Yes. When there's a ride involving six people, we'll be a group. But whenever the ride is for two, partners it is."

"C'mon, Numbuh 4! I wanna ride the Ferris wheel!" Kuki said, grabbing Wally's arm.

"How about you, Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked and then Abby said, "Let's go ride the rollercoaster. Numbuh 5 wants to feel the excitement again riding the rollercoaster."

"Rollercoaster it is," Nigel said and they both ran to the Rollercoaster Ramble.

"Numbuh 2, where shall we go?" Penny asked and then Hoagie said, "To the food court!"

"Numbuh 2, we have food. That's why we brought backpacks, to put food in," Penny said and then Hoagie said, "Oh… right. I know, let's go ride the water rapid slides!"

"Now that's an idea," Penny said and they ran to the River Rapids Adventure.

At the Ferris wheel, Kuki and Wally both were enjoying the ride. They could hear the shouting of the people riding the rollercoaster, including Nigel's and Abby's. They both were shouting with the excitement of the ride.

"Another loop-de-loop!" Abby told Nigel and then Nigel told her, "Now this is fun!"

"WHOOHOO!!" The two shouted loud and clear.

At the water rapids, Hoagie and Penny where waiting for the zooming down. They were really high, and so are waiting for the rush down. When they were brought down, they yelled from the top of their lungs, "WHOOHOO!!" they got a little wet from the rush down.

After those rides, they met up at the green bench.

"How's your ride, Numbuh 5?" Kuki asked and then Abby said, "Man, I could repeat it five times!"

"So you guys enjoyed it?" Wally asked and then Nigel said, "Of course. It was fun, especially when you reach the loop-de-loop. You can shout from the top of your lungs!"

"So, where are we gonna go now?" Hoagie asked and then Penny said, "You can ride boats here! Let's try!"

They ran to the boating area and asked to ride the boats.

"Great! But they said that only two kids could ride one boat," Wally said and then Penny told him, "That means, Hoagie and I will ride one boat, you and Kuki in the other, and Nigel and Abby in the other one."

They went aboard the boats and started peddling. It wasn't a row boat or a motor boat; they had to peddle to move.

They had so much fun, especially when they tried chasing one another's boats. Hoagie and Penny's boat accidentally bumped Kuki and Wally's boat and they started having bumper boats.

After their boating, Wally suggested an idea.

"Why don't we go to that haunted house ride or something?"

"It might be scary," Hoagie whimpered and then Nigel said, "Nonsense. We had more scary encounters than going in there," and then Hoagie asked, "Since when?"

"When you guys stole that Yipper card from the nerds and they became all scary-like and chased us," Abby replied and Kuki said, "I remember that!"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt going in," Penny said and then they all went in as a group.

They went in and it was dark.

"I change my mind! I wanna leave!" Hoagie yelled but then Wally grabbed him and said, "Don't worry mate. It's just a fake haunted house. What's the worse thing that could happen?"

Hoagie answered his question, "Well, there are lots of bad things that could happen. Like the fake monsters transforming to real monsters. And also…"

"Numbuh 2, I was asking that kind of question that shouldn't be answered. What's it called?" Wally asked.

Abby answered, "A rhetorical question," and then Wally said, "Yeah. It's that mumbo jumbo question."

"Let's just check this place out and leave. There are more fun rides outside, "Nigel said and they all agreed.

They started walking and then a skeleton dropped out of nowhere.

"EEK!!" Kuki yelled and she hugged Wally.

"That's just a fake one," Penny said and then they continued walking and then they saw a man with his brain outside his head.

"AH!!" Kuki and Hoagie yelled and then Wally said, "That's fake! Look, the brains are pasta!"

Then, a zombie sneaked up behind Wally and then they rest were pointing at it, but aren't able to speak, since they're a little scared.

"And also, if ya guys think that this zombie behind my back is real, ya guys must be nuts," Wally said and then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop tapping my shoulder, ya zombie," Wally said and then he turned around and asked nervously, "Z… z… Zombie?! Are ya real?"

The zombie had no response except to move. The next thing that happened is that all of them ran away as fast as they could. They got separated but Nigel and Abby were still together. They stopped first and Nigel said, "We should've followed Numbuh 2 and leave this place," and then they heard a distant sound.

"Did ya hear that, Numbuh 1?" Abby asked softly and then the sound became louder and louder.

They got so scared that they hugged each other, whimpering. It was only Joe Balooka, looking for something or someone.

"Why are you two hugging each other?" Joe asked and then Nigel said, "Oh, it's just you Joe."

"Hey, isn't Fanny your partner?" Abby asked and then Joe said, "She is. But we got lost in this place fifteen minutes ago. We accidentally split up. How about you two? Why are you hugging?"

"Umm… er… well… we thought that the zombies are going to get us but it was you," Nigel replied.

"What are you talking about? There are no zombies here!" Joe said, but Nigel and Abby were pointing behind him, seeing a zombie.

The zombie tapped Joe's shoulder and when he turned around and saw the zombie, Joe got scared and ran away. Nigel and Abby started whimpering again, but Abby saw something at the neck of the zombie, and she pulled off his head.

"Mr. Boss?" Nigel asked and then Mr. Boss said, "Drat! You kids found out!"

"What are you doing here?" Nigel asked and then Mr. Boss said, "I'm going to unleash my plan and scare you kids to submission and destroy this stupid park!"

"No way ya gonna destroy this park!" Abby said and then she brought out her S.P.L.A.N.K.ER. from her bag and so did Nigel.

They started hitting Mr. Boss, but the costumed Ice-cream men came and battled with them. Then, the others arrived and started fighting too.

"Retreat!" Mr. Boss said after the attack.

"So Numbuh 1, Joe told us you've been hugging Numbuh 5. Is it true?" Hoagie asked teasingly and then Nigel and Abby blushed.

"Aww! They are hugging!" Kuki said.

"So… where have you guys been?" Abby asked and then Wally said, "From that creepy hallway with the metal armor knight thingy. I saw Numbuh 86 there."

"I was at the place with too much portraits," Kuki said and then Penny said, "We met there."

"I was at the hall of mirrors," Hoagie said.

"Let's get out of here, guys," Nigel said and they all nodded and found the exit and left.

"Hey guys, there's another ride here," Penny said and then Hoagie asked, "What?"

"The tunnel of love," Penny said and then Wally said, "Eew! No way I'm gonna ride there!"

"I just said that there was another ride," Penny said and then Wally said, "I wanna go to the whirling ride," and then he grabbed Kuki along.

"Ya think we should follow them?" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "Okay, first, let's ride that whirling ride. Next, let's ride the water rapids and lastly, the Ferris wheel. After, we're gonna eat."

"Can we have cotton candy later?" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "Sure."

They ran to the whirling ride and Penny and Hoagie followed. They continued their schedule in riding the rides there. After all those rides, Nigel and Abby stopped and started eating. They sat on a bench and ate.

"Who would've known today is so fun," Abby said and then Nigel said, "Yeah. And this cotton candy is so sweet."

Abby then grabbed a camera from her bag.

"A camera? Aw man! Numbuh 5 forgot she brought the camera!" Abby said in disbelief and then Nigel said, "At least we aren't going yet. Take some pictures," and then Abby grabbed Nigel and took a picture of them.

"I wasn't ready yet!" Nigel said and then Abby giggled and showed him the picture; it was a digital camera after all.

"For someone who's not ready, you look alright here," Abby said.

They continued eating and then Hoagie arrived.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Hoagie asked and they gave him a bar.

They all continued eating and it was time for the fireworks. They looked at the sky, which was a little dark, and fireworks started popping up in the sky.

"This is a nice finale for our field trip," Kuki said and then Penny said, "I'm gonna put all of these memories in my diary."

They all watched the fireworks above them, thinking of how stunning it is.

--

Chappie 17, please R&R, no flames.


	18. The Dance is Today!

Chapter 18. Finally! I had this chapter up!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 18: The Dance is today!

--

It was 9 a.m. in the morning. Today is no ordinary day; today is Valentine's Day! The Delightful Children has invited selected kids to go. They are the hosts of the party. Today is also one special day for four Sector V operatives; it's the day they put their plan in action. All invited kids had partners. Like what Fanny said, some partners were Patton and Rachel, Bartie and Virginia, herself and Numbuh 30c, Numbuh 318 or Kimberly and Numbuh 20,000, Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 101, Numbuh 1-Love and Numbuh 112, Lee and Sonya/Sonia and lastly, Numbuh 14, Numbuh 101 and Numbuh 15.

For Penny, it'll be the best Valentine's Day dance ever. Her plan will be unleashed and hopefully, it might work like she planned it. For Wally, the dance was going to be one hey of a dance. Besides contributing to Penny's evil scheme, he also has a chance to dance with Kuki, and even confess to her his feelings for her. For Kuki, it'll be a blast and a romantic dance. Besides helping Penny with her plan for Nigel and Abby, she has a chance to dance with the boy of her dreams, Wally. For Hoagie, it'll be a funny day. He gets to dance with a girl who doesn't hit him.

For Nigel, it'll be the most awkward dance he'll ever be on. Not only that he'll dance with Abby, he'll be a victim of Penny's plan, even though he doesn't know about it. For Abby, it'll also be an awkward dance. She'll get to dance with Nigel and also, she'll also be the victim of Penny's plan.

For Fanny, it'll be a long dance. She'll ask Hoagie to dance with her, whether he likes it or not.

For Patton, It'll be a very strange night. Sure, he'll get to dance with Rachel but he might stumble while dancing. For Rachel, it'll be the most thrilling dance. Her date was Patton, which makes it even more thrilling for her.

For Bartie, it's going to be the weirdest day in his life. He'll get to dance with Virginia which makes him happy, but nervous too. Virginia feels the same about the dance like Bartie.

The KND had to prepare for the dance, so they did lots of things before dressing up. All the boys polished their shoes and the girls brought out their accessories. Hoagie had to prepare the E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R.; he had to check if it is still working fine and more. Nigel had to prepare some weapons, just in case something fishy happens. After, they all still had to take a bath and prepare.

After taking a bath, the boys immediately wore their tuxedos. Nigel was wearing a black tux with matching pants. Wally wore a black tuxedo, but still has the same jeans. Hoagie was wearing a white tuxedo with matching pants. They finished at 10:45 and they still had to wait for the girls. Penny and Kuki were already done and then they had to fix Abby up. It was already 11:50 and the girls aren't down yet.

Until Penny and Kuki arrived. Penny was wearing an aqua dress. It has sequins and two ribbons. Her dress reached below her knees, meaning it's not too high or too low. She's also wearing lots of bracelets.

Kuki was wearing a green dress. It has few glitter and four ribbons. Her dress reached below her knees like Penny's. She had lots of bracelets on.

They only had to wait for Abby.

"Where is Numbuh 5? How long does it take to put on a tux?" Nigel asked and then Kuki asked, "Who said anything about a tux?"

"Numbuh 5, come out now!" Penny yelled.

Abby asked, "Does Numbuh 5 have to?"

"C'mon Numbuh 5!" Kuki shouted and Abby said, "Fine," and showed herself.

Nigel took one long glance and didn't notice that she was Abby. He then found out it was her, and kept on staring at her. She was wearing a blue dress. It has a few white strands at the skirt part, while reached her ankles. Her hair was down, curly and flowing, but she wasn't wearing her hat.

Nigel couldn't believe his eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

He has his mouth dropped and eyes wide open.

Hoagie and Penny were looking at each other with mischievous smiles. Kuki and Wally were giggling, seeing Nigel staring at Abby for a very, very long time.

"Numbuh 1, are ya alright?" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "I am now!"

"Numbuh 5 looks horrible, doesn't she?"

Nigel said, "No! You look amazing!"

She started walking down the stairs. Nigel went nearer, but Abby stumbled on her way down, and Nigel caught her before she could fall. Their eyes locked for a long time, until they realized the rest were giggling while watching.

"Umm… Er… Thanks for saving me, Numbuh 1," Abby said, blushing red.

Nigel blushed and said, "No problem."

They all walked to the E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R., hand in hand with their partners. They commenced part one of their plan; make Nigel and Abby sit beside each other, so Hoagie modified the seats.

"Hey, where will we sit?" Nigel asked and then Hoagie chuckled and said, "You sit here. Numbuh 5, seat here," and he pointed their seats.

They sat there and everyone went to their seats. Hoagie started the E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. They arrived at the Delightful Mansion 12 noon sharp. There were other kids entering. When they entered the Delightful Mansion, the Delightful Children were saying hello to their guests.

"Well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door. We hope that you'll have fun here," The Delightful Children said.

"We'll keep an eye one you," Nigel threatened.

"Oh, don't worry Nigel. We'll not do anything funny. We offer fun and memorable moments here," The DCFDTL said.

"C'mon Hoags, let's check the ballroom!" Penny said, dragging Hoagie to the ballroom.

It was extravagant. It was really spacious and has a giant chandelier above. It has everything; the snack tables with snacks on it, chairs and tables, a stage and a band. Penny looked at the stage and saw Numbuh 515. She is leader of Sector JJ and the leader of Sector JJ's band, 'The Pop-Rockers'. She's wearing her usual jeans; a yellow short-sleeved shirt and violet jeans; she has blue eyes, brown hair and fair skin.

"Ah! It's Julie!" Penny squealed.

"Penny? That you?" Numbuh 515, or Julie, asked.

"You still remember me!" Penny exclaimed.

The two ran to each other and hugged.

"She knows her?" Wally asked.

"Man, I knew you'd be a great musician," Penny said.

"Thanks!"

"Are you still the whiz kid?"

"Yeah."

As the two chatted, the other operatives went looking around.

There were lots of kids, and they finally spotted Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 30c. Fanny was wearing a yellow dress with few sequins in the middle, forming the shape of a heart. Numbuh 30c was wearing a black tuxedo with matching black pants.

"Hi Numbuh 86! Hi Numbuh 30c!" Kuki said and then Fanny said, "You can call our real names."

Kuki said, "Okay!"

"Look! Rachel and Patton are here!" Fanny said, pointing at the two.

Rachel was wearing an orange dress with a cyan skirt while Patton was wearing a black tuxedo with brown pants. They rushed to them.

"Hello Numbuh 362, ma'am! Hello Numbuh 60, sir!" Sector V's 6 operatives, Fanny, Numbuh 30c and Julie said.

Rachel said, "Just say our real names."

"I'm gonna check the snack table, okay, Rachel," Patton said and Rachel nodded.

All the boys ran to the snacks table and the girls had a long conversation.

--

Chapter 18, please R&R, no flames.


	19. Juicy Secrets

Just getting started here, people. Secrets revealed, and Penny being a sweet little spy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 19: Juicy Secrets

--

"Ooh! Rachel and Patton are dates!" Kuki squealed.

The other girls chuckled while Rachel blushed.

"Well, at least he asked me. Please don't tell anybody that I have a crush on him. He might neglect me," Rachel said.

Penny said, "Rachel, don't worry. He'll never neglect you because he likes you too!"

"Is it true?" Rachel asked and then Penny said, "Yes, of course. I heard Patton say it loud and clear. You should listen to him talk to himself in his office."

"Really? I'm gonna have a little talk with him," Rachel said.

She left to go to Patton. Penny joined her to see the action. It left Abby, Kuki and Fanny alone with each other.

"Hey Numbuh 86, why did you accept Numbuh 30c's offer to be his date?" Abby asked.

Fanny said, "It's because the guy I want to go with has another date."

"Ooh! Who?" Kuki asked and then Fanny said, "Don't tell this to anyone. I sorta have a crush on Hoagie."

The words surprised Kuki and Abby.

"Seriously?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Later, I'll ask him to dance with me. If he doesn't accept, I'll force him to!" Fanny said, and then walked away.

Abby whispered to Kuki, "Looks like Hoagie will be stuck in the middle of a love triangle."

After few minutes, Penny arrived with news.

"Guys, I have great news!" Penny announced and then Kuki asked, "What?"

"Rachel and Patton are a couple!" Penny said and then they jumped for joy.

Then, Penny asked, "So, what did Fanny tell you guys?"

That made Kuki and Abby nervous. They looked at each other and froze.

"Guys? Wake up," Penny said.

"Oh, uh… Fanny just said that she thinks she's gonna ask a guy to dance with her later," Abby said.

"So, how did the two lovebirds confess?" Kuki asked and then Penny remembered.

_Flashback. _

_Rachel walked her way to Patton with Penny on her tail. _

"_Hey Patton," Rachel said. _

_Patton looked behind him, seeing his secret crush. _

"_He… hey Rachel," Patton said, blushing. _

"_Listen Patton, I have to tell you something. I sorta have a crush on you," Rachel said. _

_Those words echoed in Patton's head repeatedly. _

"_Really?" Patton asked and Rachel nodded._

_Patton then hugged her and said, "I sorta have a crush on you too." _

"_I knew it! You guys are so made for each other!" Penny exclaimed. _

_The two new coupled operatives looked at her, blushing. _

"_I'm sorry. You guys just look so cute together!" Penny squealed and left them to have some privacy. _

End flashback.

Penny just finished the story.

"Wow! Marvelous!" Abby said.

"But you should've gave them some privacy," Kuki said.

Penny chuckled and said, "Then how would I tell you guys the story?"

"You've got a point there," Abby said.

Then, the three boys arrived. Hoagie has a handful of mini hotdogs; he was eating. Then, Wally spotted Bartie and Virginia coming in. Virginia was wearing a magenta dress while Bartie was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hey Bartie!" Patton said, approaching them.

He and Rachel went nearer to the two kids. The six operatives followed.

"Hey, look who's holding hands," Rachel teased and the two kids blushed.

"C'mon Bartie, let's talk," Patton said as he dragged Bartie to the snacks table, and the other boys followed, which leaves the girls once again.

"So Virgie, enjoying having Bartie as a date?" Penny asked teasingly.

Virginia said, "Well… Umm…"

"C'mon Virgie, we know you like him," Kuki squealed and then Virginia said, "But if he doesn't like me back, what'll I do?"

The other girls burst out laughing and Abby said, "Doesn't like ya? Girl, he's head over heels for ya!"

"C'mon, I'll show you," Rachel said, dragging Virginia to the snack table.

She and Patton concocted a plan also, like Penny, Hoagie, Wally and Kuki, but this time, it's for Bartie and Virginia.

"Hey Patton, have you ever heard of a story where a girl and a boy like each other but never confessed it until two of their friends gave them a little push?" Rachel asked Patton, all according to their plan.

"Why yes. They eventually found out and thanked their friends and started confessing," Patton answered.

"Ha-ha, very funny guys," Bartie said.

Virginia said, "Umm… Well… Bartie, I think they're trying to say that I should confess I like you."

"But do you like me?" Bartie asked and then Virginia said, "Well, yeah. But I completely understand if you don't."

"Don't? I like you too!" Bartie said.

"All according to plan," Rachel whispered to Patton's ear.

"And it actually worked," Patton whispered back and they winked at each other.

"AHA! I knew you guys liked each other!" Penny blurted out and then ran to tell the other girls.

--

Chappie 19, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	20. More Recruits for the Plan

So, let's start dancin', people!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 20: More Recruits for the Plan

--

Eventually later, all the girls and boys arrived. The twelve operatives were together in one table with twelve chairs. Their table was round, and very long and wide. They were all chatting until Nigel and Abby had to go to the bathroom. And so, Penny had another part of her plan that's even more devious.

"Hey guys, I think we should include them in our plan," Penny told Hoagie, Wally and Kuki.

Rachel asked, "What plan?"

"Okay, here's how it goes. Right Nigel broke up with Lizzie?" Hoagie asked and then they all nodded.

"And we watched the video of them when we were kids?" Hoagie continued but the other operatives shook their heads.

"What video?" Patton asked and then Wally said, "It's the most hilarious video ever! It's that Nigel and Abby and… HAHAHA!!"

"What Wally was supposed to say is that Nigel and Abby kissed," Kuki said.

Fanny asked, "WHAT?!"

"But it was an accident. Nigel tripped on a rock… or did he?" Penny said and then laughter filled their area.

"So what's the plan?" Numbuh 30c asked and then Penny, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally explained everything and told them how they can help.

"So, I guess everything's set for our plan," Penny said and then Bartie said, "Let's make it an operation. A mission of some sort."

"Yeah! We should name it operation get-together," Virginia said and then they all high-fived.

"Hey guys," Nigel said and saw them with hands up.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Nigel asked.

Hoagie said, "Umm… we were just having a high-five."

"Hey guys. Sorry Abby's late," Abby said.

"You know, you guys are hiding something. Tell me now what's going on," Nigel said and then Penny said, "Nigel, we aren't hiding something from you guys. That would be plain silly."

"Hmm… I'm going to watch you guys," Nigel said.

Then, spotlights appeared and pointed to the stage, where the Delightful Children were standing on. They had a microphone in front of them and they announced, "Welcome kids. As you all know, it's Valentine's Day. We invited you here for one reason, to let you dance with someone really special in your life. Now, let the dancing begin."

The Pop-Rockers started the music and singing. Music blasted from the speakers as Julie started singing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl…_

Kuki grabbed Wally to the dance floor and started dancing along with the music.

"So Fanny, shall we dance?" Numbuh 30c asked and then Fanny said lowly, "Fine."

They settled to the dance floor. Penny approached Hoagie to ask for a dance, but Hoagie rose up and said, "I'm gonna get more snacks!"

"So Rachel, wanna dance?" Patton asked shyly and Rachel said, "Of course."

They went to the dance floor, hand in hand. Then, Penny pushed Bartie to dance with Virginia.

"Umm… Virginia, would you like to dance with me?" Bartie asked shyly.

Behind him was Penny, mouthing, "Say yes, Virgie."

"Why, sure, Bartie," Virginia said and they went to the dance floor.

That left Nigel, Abby and Penny.

"Ahem… ahem…" Penny was doing a pretend cough, trying to get Nigel's attention.

"Ya know, you gotta get some medicine for that cough," Abby told Penny and then Penny said, "It's not a cough. Nigel, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Nigel said.

Penny pulled him out of Abby's sight and asked, "Why aren't you asking Abby to dance?!"

"I'm not in the mood for dancing yet," Nigel replied.

--

Is that a cliffie? I don't really know if it is, really. Chappie 20. Please R&R, no flames.


	21. Convincing Him to Dance

Lala! New chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And _

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 21: Convincing him to dance

--

"What?! Not in the mood?!" Penny asked loudly and then Nigel said, "I'm kinda exhausted. Maybe I'll dance with her later."

That was only an excuse not to feel awkward around everybody, especially Abby. Nigel went back to his seat, looking at every other kid dancing; across his seat was Abby's, who was looking at everybody, dancing with their special someone, or maybe just dancing against their own will. She always wanted to dance with Nigel, but never said anything. She was hoping that at this dance, he would ask her, but she thinks it'll never happen… But that's only what she thinks.

Penny walked over to Hoagie at the snack table.

"Hey Hoagie, we have a little backfire in our plan," Penny said.

Hoagie asked, "What?"

"Nigel won't ask Abby to dance with him."

"You call that a problem? I could convince him to," Hoagie said and then Penny pushed him and said, "Then convince him! I couldn't unleash our plan without them dancing!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, who would've thought a girl like Penny could be so forceful," Hoagie said as he walked over to their table.

He arrived, seeing Nigel gazing at Abby, who still was watching the crowd dancing, especially Wally and Kuki. They were having the time if their lives. They were the best dancers.

She could also see Patton and Rachel having a good time. But Fanny was surprisingly having a good time dancing with Numbuh 30c; but she still likes Hoagie. She also saw Bartie and Virginia dancing happily.

Hoagie sat beside Nigel and put his hand on his shoulders. Nigel hasn't noticed until Hoagie said, "Nigel, please wake up from staring at your crush."

"Hoagie? What are you doing here?" Nigel asked and then Hoagie said, "Nigel, I saw you from the snack table; you were staring at Abby."

"What? I am not!" Nigel denied.

Hoagie said, "You were! I could see you looking directly at her… Unless you were looking at Lizzie dancing with Herbert."

"Okay fine, I was looking at Abby," Nigel admitted, but not completely.

"Ask her to dance, Nigel," Hoagie told Nigel and then he said, "But… I…."

"No buts. Ask her," Hoagie said and Nigel said, "Umm… I'm not sure if I could dance as well as her."

"Then follow her along while dancing," Hoagie told him.

"Why don't you dance with Penny before I dance with Abby?" Nigel asked.

Hoagie said, "Because I'm still eating!"

"Typical. You ask your girlfriend to dance with you later and I'll dance with Abby," Nigel said and then Hoagie blurted, "You'll dance with her fifteen or more times!"

"Wha?!" Nigel asked and then Hoagie said, "You said you'll dance with her fifteen or more times. Besides, the dance is until midnight."

"I didn't say…" Nigel said until Hoagie said, "Unless you're a chicken!"

"Okay, that is it! I'll dance with her later!" Nigel said, not thinking of what he said.

"Really? That's great!" Hoagie said and left.

"What just happened?" Nigel asked himself.

"I've solved our problem," Hoagie said to Penny, walking to her at the snacks table.

--

Hehe... it's a dance. What can I do? Chappie 21, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	22. Dance with Me, Hoagie Gilligan

BWAHAHA!! Battle of 2/86 and 2/72! Tell me who deserves Hoagie. No really, tell me. I wanna know.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 22: Dance with me, Hoagie Gilligan

--

Everybody had the urge to dance, even Nigel and Abby, but Nigel was too shy to ask her now that's she's watching others. Even Penny and Hoagie were dancing now. Nigel was still sensing a funny feeling he has for Abby. He really wants to know what it is.

Then, Hoagie arrived at the table and said, "Dancing is really tiring."

"At least ya'll get some exercise," Abby said and then Nigel chuckled.

"Hello Hoagie," Fanny said.

Hoagie turned around and saw her and said, "Oh… Hey Fanny."

"Listen, if you don't mind, would ya like to umm… dance with me?"

Hoagie froze. Fanny was his ex-crush, but it may seem he likes her a tiny bit. He felt kinda funny inside and said, "Oh sure."

Fanny smiled and dragged him over to the dance floor.

"Hi guys. Have you seen Hoagie?" Penny asked and then Abby and Nigel pointed at them.

"Aren't ya gonna get mad now?" Abby asked and then Penny said, "No. It's just a dance. He can dance with anyone, even Kuki."

"But then Wally will get jealous," Nigel said and then Abby said, "You've got a point there."

"I know. I'm just saying he could dance with anyone, like at proms. My sister danced with a lot of guys, but not her crush! HAHAHA!!" Penny started laughing.

"So, aren't you guys gonna dance?" Penny asked and then they both blushed and Nigel said, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Yeah. Numbuh 5 has to go too," Abby said.

But it was only an excuse not to answer the question.

Back at the ballroom, Penny was sitting on her chair, waiting for Hoagie to finish dancing with Fanny. He came back and plopped on his chair.

"Hoagie, do you want to dance with me?" Penny asked and then Hoagie said, "But I'm exhausted!"

"Okay, let's dance later," Penny said.

Abby and Nigel arrived and saw Hoagie's head on the table.

"What happened to ya?" Abby asked and then Hoagie said, "Fanny is such a forceful dance partner."

"You look really tired, and this is just your second dance!" Nigel said.

"Try dancing with Penny and Fanny. They'll dance with you with 3songs!"

After a few minutes, Penny and Fanny arrived.

"Hey Hoagie, wanna dance?" Penny asked and then Hoagie said, "I do owe you another dance," and then he joined her to the dance floor.

Fanny then muttered, "UH! Why can't little miss cutesy ask him before I do?"

"What did you say?" Nigel and Abby asked in unison and then Fanny said, "Nothing."

"C'mon Fanny, we know better than that," Abby said and then she whispered to them, "Fine. It's only a secret so don't tell anyone or I'll knock your heads off. I was supposed to ask Hoagie until little miss cutesy asks him. Why can't she stop that?"

"Umm… They're partners so they are supposed to dance with each other," Nigel said.

"I was supposed to ask him but she got to him first," Fanny said and then Abby said,

"It sounds like ya have a crush on Hoagie."

"I do, but don't tell anyone ever or I'm gonna have you two decommissioned!"

"Yikes," Nigel thought and then said to Fanny, "We'll keep our mouths shut, right Abby?"

"Yeah. Our lips are sealed," Abby said.

"Well, they better!" Fanny said.

After Fanny left, she danced with Numbuh 30c and then Nigel said to Abby, "Looks like Hoagie will be stuck in a love triangle."

"He is now," Abby said.

"I wonder who Hoagie will pick," Nigel said.

Abby said, "Maybe Penny. He did say he likes her after their date at the carnival."

"Maybe so, but I think he still likes Fanny," Nigel said.

"Let's just see, Nigel. Let's just see," Abby said.

After three minutes, Hoagie came back and Penny went to the bathroom.

Then, Fanny approached him and asked, "Would you dance with me again?"

"Sorry Fanny. I'm kinda tired," Hoagie said and then Fanny yelled, "Hoagie Gilligan, you will dance with me now! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" Hoagie said, after hearing it was an order.

They went to the dance floor and Abby said, "Man, Fanny's desperate."

"Too desperate," Nigel said and they both laughed.

--

Chappie 22, everyone. Please R&R, no flames, and tell me who is more deserving of Hoagie.


	23. The First Dance & the Discovered Feeling

YAPEE! Exams are over, well, until October. After the long wait, chapter 23! EEEP!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the song "The Way" by Clay Aiken.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to GoldenFlither's video, The way. Thanks, Golde :)!

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And _

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 23: The First Dance and the Discovered Feeling

--

"Attention people, we would like to announce the king and queen of the dance," The Delightful Children said which got the attention of every kid.

Even though they only have been dancing for one and a half hour, they had to announce, because many kids have voted.

The Delightful Children then grabbed an envelope from Julie and said, "The winners are… Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban!"

Every kid cheered for them. Loud applauses and claps were thundering around the two. They walked to the stage.

"Congratulations," The Delightful Children said, and they put crowns on them.

They were given sashes; written on Kuki's was "Queen of the Dance," while on Wally's was "King of the Dance."

Then, they all started dancing again. Hoagie was eating; Penny was waiting for him to finish for them to dance. Nigel was sitting on a chair, still thinking about the weird feeling he had for Abby. Then, Hoagie arrived.

"Hey Nigel. Why aren't you dancing?" Hoagie asked and then Nigel said, "I don't have a partner."

"Ahem, ahem. Abby's there. Don't you remember that we had groupings? Look, Wally and Kuki are partners and they're dancing. I just hope tonight's the night they confess. And also, Penny and I are partners." Hoagie said.

Nigel then chuckled and told Hoagie, "And that's why Penny is behind you, with crossed arms, waiting for you to dance with her."

Hoagie turned around and saw Penny, tapping her foot.

"HOAGIE!! Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., didn't you promise to dance with me after eating?!" Penny asked him.

Hoagie said, "Yes. But I have to tell Nigel something first."

"Ooh! Full name call," Nigel teased.

Hoagie glared at him and he told Penny, "Meet me there at the dance floor later."

Penny left and Hoagie looked at Nigel. "Nigel, don't ruin my chances with her. I really like her. Oh, yeah. Dance with Abby. Look at her, she looks sad," Hoagie said and then Nigel said, "Fine. How many times should I dance with her?"

"Hmm… I know! 15 times!" "Hoagie!!" "Fine, 100 times!"

"Stop joking!" Nigel told Hoagie.

He told him, "You said you'll dance with her 15 times. Besides, you guys will be dancing for more than 100 times because it's only 1:45."

"Fine," Nigel said.

"Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to dance with Penny." Hoagie left.

Nigel looked around; he saw everyone having a blast except him and Abby. Patton was dancing with Rachel gracefully; it's so noticeable they're having fun. Kuki and Wally were having a blast, they won the contest and they couldn't ask for a better partner. Hoagie was in the middle of Fanny and Penny dancing. Nigel shook his head and walked over to Abby, who was sitting alone.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Nigel."

"Umm… do you wanna dance?" Nigel asked nervously.

Abby smiled said, "I would love to."

He asked for her hand and they walked to the dance floor. The song stopped as a new one plays.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight  
There's something 'bout the way that  
I can't take my eyes off you  
_

The song made Nigel think and think. At the start, he put his hand on Abby's waist; the other was holding Abby's hand. Abby's hand was on his shoulders and the other was holding Nigel's hand. The song reminded him of Abby. Then, the words of his future self echoed in his head.

"You do know her, but you'll just have to find out," The words echoed in Nigel's head repeatedly.

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way there  
I get nervous when you're around  
and I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why..._

He remembered he stated several names of girls, but not Abby's. After a few seconds, Abby was holding both of Nigel's shoulders as Nigel was holding her waist. Nigel felt awkward and so did Abby. She really wanted to dance with him, and she got her wish. And pretty soon, Abby was hugging Nigel and Nigel's arms were wrapped around her waist.

_It's in the way that you move me  
and the way that you tease me  
the way that I want you tonight_

He was puzzled; why does he feel it? It's almost like how he felt for Lizzie. Really, was it love?

_It's in the way that you hold me  
and the way that you know me  
and when I can't find the right words to say  
you feel it in the way_

_Oh, oh  
you feel it in the way_

The lyrics of the song made it clearer for Nigel, every second of it.

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind  
there's something 'bout the way there  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh girl_

At the background, Hoagie was looking at Nigel. "I know you'll get it soon, Numbuh 1."

_Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes_

_Oh, baby, it's the way that  
it makes me feel to see you smile  
and the reasons, they may change  
but what I'm feeling stays the same_

Abby, meanwhile, was really thrilled. It felt so right, and weird. Her dream of dancing with Nigel Uno has been granted.

_It's in the way that you move me  
and the way that you tease me  
the way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me  
and the way that you know me  
and when I can't find the right words to say  
you feel it in the way_  
_Oh, oh  
you feel it in the way _

The others were watching; Rachel, Patton, Wally, Kuki, Penny, Fanny, and Hoagie. They felt hope for them. "C'mon Nigel, I know you'll get it!" Penny thought._  
_  
_I can't put my fingers on  
just what it is  
that makes me love you  
you, baby_

"Love? Is it that?" That part made him realize, it was love.

_So don't ask me to describe  
I get all choked up inside  
Just thinking 'bout the way _

"Yes, it is!" Nigel was finally glad; he knew what the feeling was. It let out the pressure.

_It's in the way that you move me  
and the way that you tease me  
the way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me  
and the way that you know me  
and when I can't find the right words to say_  
_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way  
You feel it in the way  
_

After few thinking, he finally realized his feeling; it was love. He now realized he has fallen in love with his best friend, Abigail Lincoln.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight  
There's nothing more to say than  
I feel it in the way_

"Yes… I know it now. I love you, Abigail Lincoln."

--

After that first song, Abby and Nigel were still dancing with closed eyes, not knowing that the song is done. Everyone was watching them. After a few seconds, they awoke from their dream.

"Uh… Umm… Thanks for the dance Abby. Later again," Nigel said.

Abby smiled and said, "Sure. Thanks for asking Abby. Abby's looking forward to the other dances we'll have tonight."

She went back to her seat, blushing hard. She never told Nigel she liked… no, scratch that… loved him. From when she met him, she knew they were going to be great friends, and when time passes, she has grown to love him, especially now that they're 10. She has done lots for him, showing her feelings for him. Traveling far and battling enemies just to get a candy for his birthday, saving him from the dart at the children's zoo, helping him get some sleep for him to regain his energy, saving him from Zombie Cree, saving him from the so called, evil college, and more. She did all of those for him.

Meanwhile, Nigel went back to his seat, blushing crazy. He now knows who his future self said. It was her. And the feeling he had for her is love. He noticed his concerns for her. From trying to break free from gum to rescue her, calling her after her adventures, protecting her from her sister when she's sick, helping her in missions, and more. He never realized that he loves her, until he watched the old video of them, saving and helping her at their missions, and lastly, dancing with her and finding the hidden feelings in him.

--

Sigh, such a chapter, EEEEP!! Whoops, overboard. Well, chappie 23, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	24. Unexpected Kiss

Thanks for the last reviews, to OSuzanne and Golde. Thanks you guys. And here comes the next chapter. Too mushy, if you ask me.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Only Penny Anderson.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 24: Unexpected Kiss

--

After seeing the two dancing with each other, Penny realized her plan was easier for them to accomplish. She winked at Hoagie, and then he huddled up the other recruits in their plan. They all went to their table while Nigel and Abby were dancing again.

"So, what's the announcement?" Rachel asked.

Penny asked, "Did you see how the two dance earlier?"

"Yeah! They were so attached to each other, until they noticed us looking at them," Kuki said.

"Looks like our plan is easier to work on after all," Patton said.

Hoagie said, "Yup."

"But who'll push Nigel?" Wally asked.

Virginia said, "Not me. I have to dance with Bartie."

"Don't think about it," Fanny said when they looked at her.

"I'll do it," Numbuh 30c said.

"Really?" Bartie asked.

Numbuh 30c replied, "Yup. Besides, I have nothing to do. You guys will be dancing; Fanny has to go to the bathroom…"

"Hold up, who said I was going to the bathroom?" Fanny asked.

Numbuh 30c said, "Based on how much punch you have drank, you'll go to the bathroom in 3… 2… 1."

Fanny then ran to the bathroom.

"See," Numbuh 30c said.

"Okay. It'll be you who'll push him. Keep an eye on me. When I wink at you, that's your cue to push Nigel," Penny said.

"And when I wink at you Kuki, you know what to yell," Penny said.

Kuki said, "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, let's put our plan in action!" Penny said and they high-fived.

Later, the couples were dancing while Numbuh 30c and Fanny were pretending to dance.

The Pop-Rockers started, and Julie sang well.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

Nigel and Abby were dancing really gracefully.

"Ya know, for a beginner, you're kinda good," Abby said.

Nigel chuckled and said, "Well, I do follow you."

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

He and Abby were dancing fast. They spun faster and faster; they followed each other and the song. Abby was filling thrills and chills dancing with her secret crush. Nigel felt so excited; Abby was a natural in dancing and Nigel was leading pretty well. He finally knew who the girl his future self said, and now he's enjoying the dance and he didn't mind the Delightful Children.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

He spun her out and pulled her back in; both can hear each other's and their own heartbeats. Then, Nigel dipped her.

Penny winked at Numbuh 30c and he pushed Nigel. Nigel's head lowered and he kissed Abby. They both felt awkward but thrilled.

Penny winked at Kuki and then she jumped up and screamed loudly, "Nigel and Abby are kissing!!"

The song stopped and everybody looked straight at them, who were still at that position.

Nigel pulled away and Abby asked, "Why'd ya do that Nigel?"

"I didn't mean to. Numbuh 30c pushed me!" Nigel said and then they looked at Numbuh 30c.

"Sorry. Fanny and I were dancing and we didn't notice you two and so we accidentally bumped," Numbuh 30c whispered to them.

"Next time, be careful," Nigel said.

The rest started giggling at the two kids who were blushing crimson.

The two went back to the table. They were still blushing. Even though it felt awkward, the two secretly enjoyed it. But at the dance floor, the ten operatives were at the middle, covered by other kids. They were giggling over the incident.

"Mission accomplished," Hoagie said.

Rachel asked, "But are we sure they'll get together?"

"They should or our mission isn't complete yet," Penny said.

Patton asked, "Do you think that they'll get together?"

"I hope so," Wally said and then Kuki said, "They will. Nigel definitely fell for her."

"Let's just hope that they confess," Virginia said.

Bartie asked, "But what if they don't?"

"We'll just have to force them to," Fanny said and then Numbuh 30c said, "No. We shouldn't or they'll just say it because they got scared."

"That's right. We need some help," Penny said and then she saw Shirley.

Kuki grabbed her and said, "Right you're Nigel's cousin?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Shirley asked.

Penny said, "We need your help to make him confess to Abby."

"He likes Abby? Oh wait, he did break up with Lizzie. Thank goodness that he did. Oh yeah! Also about what happened earlier. I can't believe he had the guts to do that in public," Shirley said.

"Umm… Numbuh 30c actually pushed him. But really, we know he likes her," Hoagie said.

Shirley said, "I'll help."

"So what'll we do?" Rachel asked.

"Simple. We have to talk to one of them and tell them to tell the other before it's too late," Shirley told them.

"Will we be split to groups?" Patton asked.

Shirley said, "Yes. You boys will talk to Nigel while we girls talk to Abby."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Penny said and they ran to the table.

--

Chappie 24. Please R&R, no flames.


	25. Lava Love

Another Chapter. It's mushy again. XD, but I like it. Please don't hate me, 1/Lizzie and Lizzie fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 25: Lava Love

--

At the table, several boys in the KND were with Nigel.

"I can't believe you did that, Nigel," Numbuh 10-Speed or Lance said.

"I was pushed by Numbuh 30c for the last time," Nigel said.

Numbuh 20,000 said sarcastically, "Sure he did."

"Nigel, we didn't know you like Abby so much," Numbuh 74.239 said.

"I should've taken a picture of it for my memorabilia," Numbuh 101 or Matthew said.

"Matt, if you took a picture of it, I'll destroy your camera," Nigel said.

"Then I'll have to keep my destroyed camera in my memorabilia," Matt said.

"Matt is such a fan boy," Nigel thought.

Then, Patton grabbed Nigel and then he and more boys talked to him.

"Nigel, I think you should confess to Abby that you like her," Patton said.

Nigel said, "I only like her as a friend!"

"Oh really?" Hoagie asked.

Wally said, "How about the time when ya were in the haunted house and ya guys hugged? And also when ya saw her in the dress and ya were staring at her? And also when ya saved her from tripping and when ya danced with her? Ya guys didn't let go until ya saw us staring at ya guys. And lastly, don't forget the kiss."

"Didn't I tell you that Numbuh 30c pushed me?!" Nigel asked.

Bartie said, "Yeah, but you didn't pull away fast."

"C'mon Nigel, confess you like her already," Numbuh 30c said.

"Fine. I do like her. But she might not feel the same way."

Nigel walked away. Then, the girls arrived and Penny told the boys, "Abby bailed. She thought Nigel didn't like her."

"So did Nigel," Hoagie said.

Then, the Delightful Children walked up to the stage and said, "Attention children, we have a little game for all of you."

All the children looked at them and suddenly, the lights turned off. They all felt the ground shiver and shake. And when the lights turned on, the kids were all in a lava-filled place under the Delightful Mansion.

"We're sorry about the lava. We did some redecorating and the lava just flowed out. Enjoy your time before the lava starts to bubble up," The Delightful Children said and they started cackling.

"What do we do now?" Hoagie asked.

Rachel said, "I see a door! We can escape. We just have to run across the rickety bridge. We have to leave in an orderly fashion. Patton, lead them out of here."

"Yes ma'am!" Patton said and he ordered the kids out.

The rickety bridge was alright, until later. Every kid left except for the twelve operatives. The rickety bridge was now unstable.

"How can we leave?" Kuki asked and then Wally said, "We have to run fast or else we'll fall with the bridge!"

"Then let's go!" Fanny said.

Kuki and Wally ran first. Following them was Rachel and Patton and next in line were Bartie and Virginia. Fanny and Numbuh 30c followed and after were Hoagie and Penny. All of them were able to cross the bridge and Nigel and Abby were the only last ones left.

"C'mon you guys! We have to leave!" Hoagie exclaimed and then Nigel said, "You guys go ahead! We'll catch up!"

Nigel and Abby started to cross the bridge, but a part of the rope snapped a little bit, which made them go back.

"How will we cross the bridge?" Abby asked.

Nigel said, "I don't know."

"You don't know? You usually have lots of ideas. Your brain must be occupied or something."

"No, it's not!"

"You must be thinking of Lizzie again, haven't ya?"

"No! I'm not thinking of her!"

"Then why are ya staring at her earlier?" Abby asked.

"I wasn't staring at her! And my brain isn't occupied. It's working fine!" Nigel yelled.

"Just face it, ya still like Lizzie! And ya brain's not working fine. It's not smart enough to figure out feelings of other people! It can't even tell what ya are feeling in your heart! You still love Lizzie and ya brain can't figure it out!"

That made Nigel mad.

"I do NOT love Lizzie!!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"I DO NOT LOVE LIZZIE! I LOVE YOU! YOU! DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU!"

"You do?"

"YES! I DO!"

Nigel found out what he said, and stopped.

"I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove… that… I don't love Lizzie anymore."

"Why… did ya have to scream and shout it out loud?"

"Because I love you. I admit it; I was staring at you earlier, not Lizzie. But if you reject me, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you the truth and I still want to be friends."

"I won't reject ya, Nigel. I love you too," Abby said and hugged Nigel.

Nigel felt the most wonderful feeling in the world. When they let go, Nigel said, "We have to leave this place before the lava will burst up."

"How are we gonna cross the bridge?" Abby asked.

Nigel then scooped Abby and carried her. He then started running across the bridge. They crossed it safely, but the bridge fell in the lava. Then, he ran through the door and saw stairs and started running up, still carrying Abby. They reached the Delightful Mansion's ballroom and saw the other kids safe.

"The lava flow is stopped. I just flipped the switch," Hoagie said and then the kids all saw Nigel carrying Abby.

"So the two lovebirds arrived," Wally said and every kid laughed. They blushed and Nigel put Abby down carefully.

--

Chapter 25, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	26. The Real Evil Plan

So... Almost 30... 4 chapters left... I'm gonna miss updating this story, but for now, enjoy chapter 26!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 26: The Real Evil Plan

--

The Delightful Children arrived and saw all the kids safe.

"Drat! We thought that would work. But luckily, we have a back-up plan," The DCFDTL said.

"What's your cruddy back-up plan, huh?" Wally asked.

The DCFDTL said, "Don't worry Wallabee. You'll not get hurt; you'll be the one hurting everyone else."

"What the crud are ya guys talking about?" Wally asked.

The DCFDTL pulled out a remote from their pocket and said, "A mind control device on your crowns!"

They pushed the button and then Wally and Kuki were zapped.

"Wally, what are we going to do?" Kuki asked.

Kuki was almost in the control of the DCFDTL, and Wally said, "Kuki, before we start beating the crud out of the other guys, I just wanna say I lo…"

Before Wally could even finish his sentence, or confession, Kuki fainted; she was already in the control of the Delightful Children. Not so far after, Wally followed.

Sector V ran to their other two operatives and Hoagie asked, "Are you guys alright?"

Wally and Kuki rose, but their eyes turned red.

"Must destroy Kids Next Door," Wally and Kuki chanted in unison.

"But you guys are Kids Next Door operatives," Penny said.

"Not anymore. They are now our slaves. Destroy them, Wallabee and Kuki!" The DCFDTL said.

"Yes masters," the two mind controlled kids said and they started chasing all KND operatives.

"Patton, let the other kids escape!" Rachel said and then Patton asked, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Save them now!" Rachel said and Patton saluted.

He led the kids to the exit before the mind controlled kids catch him. Lee and Sonya escaped before they got spotted. Back at the ballroom, Wally was chasing Virginia.

"Stop chasing her. Catch me if you can!" Bartie said.

Wally started chasing him. When Wally caught him, they started punching. Kuki, on the other hand, was chasing Rachel, but Rachel was zapping her with the F.R.A.P.P.E. Patton came back and started zapping Kuki himself.

"Patton, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

Patton said, "I'll not let anyone hurt you."

Rachel smiled at him and he returned it and started fighting together. Hoagie was running around, panicking. Wally then ran towards Shirley.

Bartie and Virginia had escaped from the mansion. Numbuh 101 was panicking like Hoagie.

Nigel ran to him and said, "Matt, leave now before Wally or Kuki notices you."

Then, Kuki ran towards them.

"See! Matt, leave now!" Nigel shouted and pushed Matt away.

Kuki ran after Matt but Rachel and Patton started zapping her with the F.R.A.P.P.E.

So now, Kimberly, Matt, Lance and Numbuh 74.239 had escaped.

Wally was running towards Shirley, but she hit him at the foot with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. She, Fanny, Numbuh 30c and Numbuh 20,000 left the mansion too.

After getting hit, Wally rose again and kicked Rachel and Patton. They fell on the floor and lost conscientiousness.

Wally and Kuki then ran to Hoagie and Penny.

"Hoagie, Penny, leave now! And bring Rachel and Patton!" Nigel exclaimed and then Hoagie said, "No! We can't leave you guys!"

"You know what to do!" Nigel said.

Hoagie insisted, "We still can't leave you guys!"

"We can handle it!" Abby said.

"Are you guys sure?" Penny asked.

Nigel and Abby said in unison, "YES!"

Hoagie and Penny ran and carried the two unconscious operatives and left the mansion.

Wally and Kuki chased them until Nigel and Abby used the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. against them. They were the only four left, but the Delightful Children were watching them. Wally and Kuki grabbed Abby and they both carried her and threw her across the room and she fell on the snack table.

"ABBY!!"

Nigel ran towards her and asked her, "Are you alright?"

"My ankle hurts," she said.

The DCFDTL started laughing again and said, "Finish them!"

But before they were able to, Hoagie, Penny, Rachel, Patton and the other operatives who got invited zapped them with the S.T.U.N.-G.U.N. (Stuns troublemakers until night – getting ultra nap).

"We got them," Rachel said.

Bartie and Virginia carried them to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"No! Our plan is ruined!" The DCFDTL said.

"Stun them," Fanny said and Numbuh 20,000 stunned the DCFDTL.

"Where are you guys taking them?" Nigel asked.

Numbuh 74.239 said, "We'll bring them to the Arctic base. We'll try to figure out how to remove the mind control."

"But can you guys help Abby?" Nigel asked.

Patton said, "Don't worry. Her ankle hurts only. I'm not a scientist but I can tell she'll be alright."

"C'mon Nigel, we'll go to the treehouse," Hoagie said.

Nigel carried Abby to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Nigel looked at Abby, who was resting on a chair, and then Penny said, "Don't worry Nigel. She'll be alright."

They arrived to the treehouse and then Hoagie and Penny changed their clothes.

"We're going to the Arctic base to check on Numbuhs 3 and 4. Wanna come?" Hoagie asked and then Nigel said, "No thanks. I have to guard Abby."

He had to; she was asleep anyway.

"Whatever you say," Penny said and they both left the room.

Nigel didn't change to his usual clothes yet; he was too busy guarding Abby. He was sitting on the couch with Abby's head on his lap. It was already 3 o'clock.

Abby opened her eyes and saw a Nigel Uno looking straight at her.

"You're awake!" Nigel exclaimed and then Abby said, "Abby doesn't remember sleeping."

"I guess the battle made you sleepy," Nigel said.

"Where are the two anyway?" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "At the Arctic base."

"Abby's gotta change now. This dress is kinda tight," Abby said and she left to her room.

Nigel chuckled and went back to his room to change.

--

Chappie 26, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	27. Everything Back In Order

Okay... here's chapter 27! Enjoy, you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 27: Everything Back in Order

--

After changing, Abby and Nigel stayed at the living room, watching TV. They wore their usual clothes; Abby had her hat on now. They were silent but Abby decided to break it.

"Nigel, did ya really mean what ya said at the lava place earlier?" Abby asked.

Nigel blushed and said, "I would never lie to you, and you know it. I do love you, but I only realized it now."

"Ya know, Abby thought that you would never say that to her. Abby had a crush on ya ever since we joined the KND, but never told it," Abby said.

Nigel said, "I thought I loved Lizzie, but now, I realized I was in love with you before I even her. I guess this relationship could work this time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who ever said anything about being your girlfriend?" Abby asked.

Nigel blushed and said, "Umm… Er…"

"Abby's just kidding ya. Sure I would love to be your girlfriend," Abby said and then Nigel said, "Good. Because I don't want to hide my feelings for you any longer."

Nigel kissed Abby in the forehead and he grabbed her hair tie, making her braided hair fall loose.

"What'd ya do that for?" Abby asked and then Nigel said, "You look really beautiful, Abby. But you look even more beautiful with your hair down."

"Abby's gonna try this hairstyle more for ya," Abby said and she giggled.

After an hour, Hoagie, Penny, Wally and Kuki arrived. Wally and Kuki were still wearing their formal attire. They ran to the living room and saw Nigel and Abby sleeping. Nigel had his arms wrapped around Abby.

"Looks like the two lovebirds are together at last," Penny said.

Nigel and Abby heard their giggling and woke up.

"Man, could it kill ya guys to keep quiet while we're sleeping?" Abby asked.

The four kids looked at each other and started holding their necks like they're suffocating themselves.

"That was just an expression," Nigel said and then Hoagie said, "We knew that."

"What's with the new hairdo, Numbuh 5?" Kuki asked and then Abby said, "Numbuh 1 said that he likes to see Numbuh 5 more with her hair down."

"That's so sweet!" Penny said and she, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally started laughing.

"So, how did they get cured?" Abby asked.

Penny said, "The scientists tried using the S.C.A.M.P.P. to remove the crowns from their heads but it didn't work. They tried everything but it didn't work. But when Numbuhs 83 and 84 arrived, playing water balloon war, one balloon hit Numbuh 4 and splashed all over his face and he woke up and the crown fell off his head. So the scientists sprayed Numbuh 3 in the face and she woke up and her crown fell off too."

"But explain to us how the kiss you guys had was," Wally said and then Nigel and Abby blushed. "It was an accident," Nigel said.

"Aww… you guys are so cute together!" Kuki squealed which made the two blush.

"I bet ya guys are together now," Wally said and then Nigel and Abby stammered, "Well… umm…"

"You guys are a couple?! HOORAY!!" Penny exclaimed.

Hoagie said, "I knew our plan would work!"

Nigel and Abby looked at each other and Nigel asked, "What plan?"

"You see, we knew you guys like each other but never admitted it, so we made a plan to make you guys blurt out you love each other," Penny said.

Hoagie continued, "The first part is to make Numbuh 5 pretty for Numbuh 1 to fall for her. The second one is to make you guys sit together and dance together."

"And lastly, we made Numbuh 30c push you guys to kiss," Kuki blurted out and then Nigel and Abby asked in unison, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah. We made that plan so you guys would confess," Wally said.

Nigel and Abby looked at each other for a minute, and then started chasing the other four around.

"Aw c'mon! Can't the fact that we helped you guys get together stop you from chasing us?" Hoagie asked.

Nigel said, "Well, for getting us together, yes. But for embarrassing us in front of many kids, no."

--

End Transmission... not!! It may seem like it's the last chapter, but it still isn't, okay? So, any clue on what's next? Again, you guys can guess or wait for the 3 remaining chapters of operation LAST. Please R&R, no flames.


	28. The Truth

Sigh, here's chapter 28. My OTHER ending for INTERVIEWS, okay. Well, if the chapter is crappy, it's because I wrote it last April, and I wasn't that good of a writer than now. Well, whatever, still, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 28: The Truth

--

At the evening, Nigel was trying to get some sleep, but couldn't. He was busy thinking of Abby again. He felt so happy that he realized it was her, but he still felt incomplete. Then, a bright light appeared and the future Nigel appeared again.

"Hey, it's you! What are you doing here?" Nigel asked.

His future self said, "I wanted to thank you."

"For?" Nigel asked.

"For giving me the girl I always loved," the future Nigel answered.

"No problem. But I have one question," Nigel said.

"What is it?" his future self asked.

Nigel asked, "Can you explain to me my dream? And can you explain what you changed in time?"

"Sure. Your dream is telling the future if you left. When you left, fate changed. A fortuneteller told me you had a different destiny, but you left, and so fate changed. But when I asked her to change the past, she did. I asked her what could change us from leaving and she made me experience it. But for you, it's different. I changed the past by telling you this. And besides, I visited Numbuh 74.239's dream and told him to select another kid for the Galactic KND," Nigel's future self explained.

"But what did you experience to avoid leaving?" Nigel asked and then his future self said, "I'll show it to you in your dream. I'll leave now. Enjoy your dream."

Nigel can't help but fall asleep to discover what his future self said.

--

Nigel's dream:

At the secret location, sector V said goodbye to Nigel.

"Kids Next Door, goodbye."

Abby was weeping hard. She loved Nigel, and she couldn't bear the thought he would be leaving her. She wanted to do last thing before he left. She ran towards him and kissed him. Nigel responded by wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran away after that. Nigel was as stiff as a rock.

"C'mon, Numbuh 1, enter the ship now!" Numbuh 74.239 said.

Nigel walked to the ship, but stopped after hearing a loud shrill scream.

"What was that?" Hoagie asked and then Wally walked to the place where it came from.

He came back with a note in his hands.

"Numbuh 1! Please read this!" Wally said.

Nigel walked to them and started reading the letter.

It was written:

Dear Nigel Uno, if you ever want to see your precious Abigail Lincoln alive again, come to my mansion now before it's too late. And don't think of bringing your friends or anyone else; they'll just get hurt. From, Father.

"Numbuh 1, go to the ship already!" Numbuh 74.239 said.

Nigel felt nervous. He has to pick a path to take. He has to save other kids in other parts of the galaxy, but his best friend would die if he didn't save her.

"Numbuh 1, save her, please!" Kuki begged.

Numbuh 74.239 grabbed the letter and read it.

"Nigel, save Abby," Nigel's teammates begged.

"Numbuh 1, save her," Numbuh 74.239 said.

"I will," Nigel said.

He gave back the spacesuit and he left the secret location.

--

Heh... what can I say, I'm a die-hard 1/5 shipper. So, Chapter 28, everyone. Please R&R, no flames.


	29. Saving Her

One more chapter... whoohoo... not. I'm gonna miss updating this story. Well, at least I'll know that I've made this a successful story, making me get over INTERVIEWS. Well, have fun, and please, if the chapter looks bad, sorry, because I'm so sleepy... YAWN!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 29: Saving her

--

Nigel used his jet boots to go faster to the Delightful Mansion. When he arrived and entered, Cree was there.

"Why, hello Nigel. I guess you're here to save my sister," Cree said.

"Yes, I am. So move it or I'll have to kick your butt out of here," Nigel said.

"You sure have to if you want to save her on time," Cree said.

They started combating. Nigel tried to punch Cree, but missed. Cree swiped her hand but Nigel avoided it. While combating, Cree said, "Give it up Nigel! You know you could never beat me on time to save your crush!"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on her."

"Don't be silly! I noticed you liked her ever since you guys joined the KND! I knew you like her. At one mission you had together when we were still kids, you saved her many times and blocked the enemy from hurting her."

"Any good teammate should do that!"

"But you were different. You even called her name and carried her! Admit it, you love my sister!"

"Who said I love her?"

"You don't know how much my sister cares about you. You should love her back!"

"But…"

"You know you love her! You tried to protect her from me when she was sick. You thought I was going to get information from her head and you were right. When I tried to get the antidote when you put the improbable zit on me, you tried avoiding telling me where she was! You should know that you love her! I can tell!"

"But do I really love her?"

"Yes, you do. You guys knew each other when you were still 5. You even kissed her!"

"I tripped on a rock!"

"But admit that you love her! You might not know it now but you'll find out pretty soon!"

Nigel's memories with Abby flashed in his head. He remembered when Stickybeard dragged her to his ship, Nigel tried to break free and he called her name. He also remembered when he protected Abby when she was sick. He also remembered when they got to be partners in ping-pong, called her jealous when Lizzie tried to control him, asking her if she wants to go home after their adventure at the zoo, asking her if she's fine after removing the Brussels sprout in Wally's stomach, untying her from the babies, going with each other at the carnival, shouting her name when she was in danger and more. He realized he does love her.

"Admit it now Nigel, or else!" Cree threatened.

Nigel said, "Fine! I do love her! I realized I love her after joining the KND! But I only found out now!"

"I knew it!"

Nigel then asked, "But do you know Father will kill her?"

"Kill… my… sister… he said he'll just hurt her!"

"You didn't know?"

"But… but…"

Nigel pushed Cree and kicked her, which sent her flying to the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Don't worry, Cree. I'll save your sister."

Nigel had the determination in saving Abby. He entered Father's creepy chamber. When he entered, he saw Father on his chair and Abby chained on the wall with her mouth covered with a handkerchief.

Nigel ran to Abby, but Father blocked him.

"I see you have arrived," Father said.

"Let her go now!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Why should I? Besides, the bomb would blow five minutes later and you can't defuse it," Father said.

"What?!" Nigel asked.

"Look closely," Father said.

He pointed at Abby and on her leg was a bomb; it was ticking. He ran to Abby.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Nigel," Father said.

Nigel ignored Father and tried to touch Abby, but got zapped.

"I told you. She's in a force field," Father said.

Nigel said, "Let her go now!"

"Why should I?" Father asked.

He grabbed the handkerchief covering Abby's mouth; he was immune to the force field.

Abby said, "Help me!"

"I'll save you!" Nigel said.

Father said, "Try to beat my now!"

Father threw fireballs from his hands but Nigel avoided them easily. He somersaulted away from the blasts and jumped away. Then, an ice-cream truck bumped through the wall. The ice-cream men had a little accident so the truck became uncontrollable. The ice-cream men jumped out of it and it bumped through Father's wall. Nigel was struck with an idea. He ran to the truck and opened its back door. He grabbed an ice cream spray and started spraying it to Father. Father then froze. He felt as cold as ice. He fell on the floor, shivering and shaking.

"That'll handle you," Nigel said.

He ran towards Abby.

"How can I deactivate the force field?" Nigel asked her and she answered, "See that button? Push it!"

Nigel walked away to push the button but Abby interrupted and said, "Don't forget your sunglasses."

Nigel looked below her and he saw his very own sunglasses. He grabbed it and he ran and pushed the button. The force field disappeared and Nigel went nearer to Abby.

"How can I remove the chains?" Nigel asked.

Abby said, "I… don't know."

"There is bound to be a way to remove those chains," Nigel thought.

Suddenly, ray guns started dropping from the ceiling, zapping Nigel. Luckily he ducked, and the beam hit Abby's chains. That made Nigel smirk. He continued avoiding the laser beams, and leads them to the chains. At once, all the chains were disintegrated, and Nigel used his sunglasses to reflect the laser beam, causing the beam to return to the laser. Finally, the laser gun is destroyed.

Nigel looked at Abby and he pulled away the bomb. He hugged her tightly, like he never wanted to let go.

"Nigel, are ya suffocating Abby?" Abby asked jokingly and Nigel said, "I would never do that to you."

He then held her hand and they ran outside the mansion before Father rises up again and tries to get them.

When they reached outside, they noticed Cree is gone. Nigel tapped his heels and he and Abby flew up in the sky. Her hand was on his shoulder as his hand was wrapped around her. But then, fireballs flew straight for them. Nigel then had no choice. He carried Abby and started avoiding the fireballs.

They flew all the way to the treehouse and Father hasn't caught them. Abby fell asleep while Nigel brought them to the treehouse.

Several seconds later, Nigel heard a very loud explosion; it was the Delightful Mansion blown into pieces by Father's bomb.

Nigel carried Abby to her bed at her room. He placed her gently on her bed and guarded her.

After several minutes, Abby woke up and saw Nigel looking at her.

"Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"Umm… Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. I would never forgive myself if I let you die."

"Umm… sorry for what I did earlier."

"What did you do?"

"Ya know… the kiss."

"Oh, that. Do you love me?"

Abby froze after hearing that. But she had the courage to speak.

"Umm… I do."

Abby sighed sadly and thought that he would reject her. Her eyes filled with tears. He thought of what she was thinking and he said, "Abby, if you think I'm gonna reject you, I'm not. I love you too. I wouldn't leave you, even if I have to."

"But what about the Galactic Kids Next Door?"

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you. Besides, I kinda don't deserve it. You changed my grades to join. Without you, I couldn't be given that offer; even join the Kids Next Door! I know they'll find another deserving kid to join the GKND."

Abby smiled and then Nigel wiped away her tears.

"And don't cry. I never want to see you hurt," Nigel told her.

Then, he leaned in and kissed her. It was the most wonderful feeling they had in their lives. When they pulled away, he hugged her.

After an hour, the others arrived and saw Nigel and Abby watching TV.

"Numbuh 5!" they exclaimed.

"Numbuh 1, good job on saving her," Kuki complimented.

"So… why are you guys being sweet to each other for all of a sudden?" Hoagie asked.

Nigel said, "Because…"

"You guys are a couple, aren't ya?" Wally asked.

"You can say that again," Abby said and Nigel chuckled.

"What she said," Nigel told them.

"I knew you guys would get together soon!" Kuki squealed.

--

Chapter 29, everyone... Please R&R, no flames.


	30. Happy Endings All Around

Sigh... last chapter. I will miss updating this story. Well, at least I know it has been a successful story. Thanks to all who read this story. Enjoy everyone, the last chapter of Operation L.A.S.T.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Spy vs. Spy.

* * *

Now Loading, Operation L.A.S.T.

_Love_

_And_

_Satisfaction_

_Together_

* * *

Chapter 30: Happy Endings All Around

--

Nigel woke up from the dream and smiled.

"Thanks, future me…"

"No problem, I knew you'll like it," his future self thought.

His future self then stood up and saw his younger self doze off, and he slowly walked away into a white space; he returned to the future. He reached there and saw a little girl doing somersaults. She was wearing a violet hat, sunglasses, a red shirt with a blue sweatshirt underneath, a violet skirt, white socks and white shoes. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes, along with tan skin.

"Hi dad!" she said, waving to Nigel's future self.

"Hi honey," Nigel's future self said.

He entered the house, and walked to the kitchen, and standing there is a woman, the older self of Abby.

"So, how's your day, honey?" Abby's older self asked.

"It's just excellent, dear," he replied.

--

The day after the Valentine's Dance, a.k.a. Sunday morning, February 15. It was a very sunny morning, and a bright one, especially for the newest couple of the KND, Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln. At the living room, Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban were playing one of Wally's favorite games, "Spy vs. Spy." They paused the game when the door opened, with Nigel holding Abby's hand.

"Aww… you guys look so adorable together!!" Kuki squealed.

"So, where are ya guys going?" Wally asked.

Nigel scratched the back of his head and said, "I'm taking Numbuh 5 to…"

"A date?! EEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kuki sighed dreamily; she loves romantic stuff anyway.

"Well, yeah… at the carnival," Nigel said.

"Numbuh 1's gonna buy Numbuh 5 some candy too," Abby said.

"Of course I will; what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I don't fulfill my promise?"

"Stop it," Abby said jokingly, pushing Nigel slightly.

"Blech! And I thought Numbuh 1 won't be mushy and junk," Wally thought, "But at least he's happy."

"Hey, Numbuh 4, come here," Abby said.

Wally walked to them and Nigel said, "Hey, could you confess now? I know you're dying to."

"What are… you guys talking about?" Wally asked.

"C'mon, Wally, we know you want to. You're the last one NOT confessing," Abby said.

"No way, guys. She'll reject me," Wally said.

"No, she'll not. And trust us, she'll love you back," Nigel said.

"Now do it!" Abby exclaimed.

Nigel grabbed Abby's hand and they walked out of the treehouse. Wally, annoyed, and yet, hopeless, forced himself to confess to Kuki his real feelings for her.

He walked closer to her and started, "Kuki… I wanna confess this, because I can't take it anymore! I can't hide this anymore."

"Yes… Wally?!"

Kuki's heartbeat turned faster, and so did Wally's. Kuki was hoping this time would come, and she knew this was the day; she can sense it.

"I… I… I love ya, Kuki, since I met ya… in 1st grade. Now, I know you don't like me, but if you don't like it, I wish we still could be friends," Wally said.

"Don't like you? I LOVE YOU!!" Kuki exclaimed.

She smiled widely; Wally finally confessed to her that he loves her back.

"You do?"

"Yes!!"

"Well… then let's go on…"

"Our first date?! Sure!!"

Kuki grabbed Wally's hand and they followed Nigel and Abby to the carnival.

--

And that's it; everyone had a happy ending. Now, Nigel has finally realized his true love; Abby felt so complete. Kuki and Wally's hearts' dream finally came true; their feelings spilled and their love blooming. Patton and Rachel too have their happy ending and new beginnings, and so do Bartie and Virginia. And with that, it's happy endings all around, and a new, and better, beginning for each of them. As for Hoagie, he'll have a tough decision between Penny Anderson and Fanny Fulbright, but he knows one day, he'll have his happy ending along with his friends and his special someone.

* * *

Well, thanks to everyone who read it, even the ones who just clicked the title and saw some words. Thanks for the reviews, to the reviewers, and thank you for... well... just thank you. But still, my Parent Trap: KND Version is still up for reading and still updating, and more future ideas of mine will be coming, so get ready. Now, the last remarks...

* * *

-END TRANSMISSION-


End file.
